If I Never Knew You
by DarkGirlRavenGrayson
Summary: After a fight Raven & Robin wish that they had never met. Their wish is granted. Say hello to a world with an evil Raven, a solo - hero Night Wing, & no Teen Titans. Welcome to Hell on Earth. CHAPTER 23 UP. COMPLETE.
1. CH 1: Trouble

Hey everyone! **Finally** the much anticipated story is here!

I'm back with an all-new story on our 2 favorite birds! I really hope that you all will enjoy it and review afterwards. I know that it's short, but this chapter is just here to sum up what's happened so far with our five favorite teens. It's just sort of informational so to speak, so please do not dismiss this story already. Please don't bite my head off! I've got big plans for this story!!! **BIG PLANS**!!! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Just the idea. :)

**

* * *

**

**If I Never Knew You…**

**Chapter 1: Trouble**

Robin started down the hall to the Main Room, whistling to himself. He was very happy at the moment. Nothing could get him down. He had just gotten home from a date with his girlfriend, Raven. They had finally shared their first kiss after two months. Now this wasn't a surprise to him, after all, Raven was a very conservative and shy person. Kissing someone in a matter of only a couple months was pretty good for her, taking in consideration that her emotions were still able to break the moment. But they hadn't, and nothing had gone wrong. He was lucky and grateful for that. Anyone probably could have had Raven if they had the chance.

And Robin was extremely glad to be that lucky person.

When he got to the Main Room, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games as usual and Starfire was watching them and cheering with great enthusiasm in her voice. He smiled at such child like play. It humored him that they were still like this after all these years of knowing them.

He thought he had the perfect life. Great friends, a great job as a hero, an awesome pad to hang out at and the perfect girl.

Raven suddenly walked into the room, her blue cape swishing back and forth around her small frame as she did. She smiled when she saw him. He smiled back when she walked up to him and he kissed her forehead.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted her, whispering. She smirked up at him.

"Hey." She responded casually as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Beast Boy asked the couple. "Because Cy here is almost done whipping my butt at this game, and I give up!"

Raven and Robin laughed at this and thought.

"How about we-" but before Robin could finish and say 'go to a movie', the alarm sounded off throughout the Tower and all of the Titans looked to the giant computer that once held the two boys video game that was now replaced with an alert signal.

"Trouble!" Robin shouted, and the teens ran and flew out of the door, ready to fight.

**

* * *

**The Titans were speeding down the streets of Jump City in the T-Car in a hurry. There were a couple of reasons for this. One was that they needed to catch the villain. And the other was because the villain was in front of them in their own motorcycle, speeding down the now deserted street. There was still quite a distance between the two vehicles, and Cyborg was doing all he could to press his foot on the gas pedal and speed as fast as the T-Car would allow.

Raven impatiently stared out the window beside her, her fingers drumming against the armrest provided by the door. She would rather be back in the Tower on a Friday night then going out to defeat another pointless villain that didn't have a life. She huffed out a breath and continued to drum more roughly on the hard material.

Robin heard this, being beside her in the middle, and turned to look at his girlfriend. He smirked and took the free hand beside him and intertwined his fingers with hers. She felt this and took the time to look up from the blurring surroundings outside to the Boy Wonder's face.

"Hmmm?" she merely asked him in a dry and dull tone.

He leaned closer to her so that they could whisper without the others being able to hear.

"Something wrong? You seem irritated." He pointed out. She sighed and gave him a weak smile.

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked him. He nodded his head up and down. She giggled at this and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah. I would rather be doing other things then fighting someone. I just feel like something's wrong… I'd actually rather be in the Tower watching some movie with Starfire. I'd even let **HER** choose." She continued. He chuckled and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Don't worry, Rae. We'll be done soon enough as soon as we catch up to whoever is on that motorcycle and put him in jail like every other guy." He told her confidently.

"Yeah." Raven reasoned. "You're right. We'll be home soon."

**

* * *

End Chapter**

So, was it good? Okay at least? Well please do tell me by reviewing.

And I am sorry once again for the short beginning. I assure you, the chapters will progress and indeed get larger and I'll update quickly! It's going to start getting much more intense in the next chapter. (:

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	2. CH 2: Battle Ended Badly

**YAY**! An updation! Lol

I really hope that the first chapter was interesting enough. And considering all the reviews already, I have a very good feeling about this story. (: This is sort of just the beginning where nothing much happens, so bear with me. Although I must say this is a pretty intense chapter. And it's longer!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the villain that associates with them in this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Battle Ended Badly**

Suddenly, the motorcyclist stopped in front of an old deserted building and the person jumped off, his long black coat that concealed his whole body swayed in the cold breeze as he ran inside. Cyborg quickly slammed on the breaks and everyone jumped out quickly.

"Now shall we go inside to confront this stranger?" Starfire asked innocently.

"It could be a trap." Raven said to them.

"But what other choice do we have? We need to go in there and find out what this guy is up to." Robin told them.

"Yeah. Come on guys!" Beast Boy shouted as he turned into a wolf and went running for the closed door with the team close behind him, his teeth bared, ready to attack if need be.

"Okay, we'll open the door on three. One…two…**THREE**!" Robin yelled and him and Cyborg kicked the doors open. The door Cyborg kicked went off its hinges and flew deep into the dark space in front of them. Beast Boy gulped.

"Why would anyone want to come in here?" he questioned.

"Yes, it is so dark and scary and depressing. I am not enjoying this place at all dear friends." Starfire informed them as she peered in.

"It's not that bad." Raven said as she looked through the doors.

"Did we seriously come here to analyze the building or ponder on how we think it looks?" Cyborg questioned them accusingly.

"No." Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy said in perfect unison.

"Okay team. Split up. I want this building searched from head to toe." Robin said as the team followed him into the darkness, each taking their own way.

**

* * *

**Beast Boy quickly took the form of a cat and started scanning his area, climbing up the stairs that led to the second floor. It would be easier for him to get around like this instead of normally. That would probably also make him more inconspicuous, which suited him just fine. Even though being green wasn't the best color to be on black. Eh, but at least he wasn't pale like Raven. But she had her cloak.

He was thinking to himself the whole time as he looked around for some form of movement, but he didn't see any even with his enhanced night vision. He gave a look around him one more time, but saw nothing. He purred with contentment and jumped onto a crate near him. He curled into a ball and put his head on his paws.

Hey, nothing seemed wrong by the looks of it. And if no one saw him in the dark, what was the worst that could happen?

**

* * *

**Starfire had taken off in the other direction of Beast Boy's upstairs, a starbolt raised over her head for light and in case she needed to defend herself. She didn't like her dark surroundings at all. The thought of being caught with that motorcycle man made her shiver.

"Everything is fine. Nothing shall go wrong when my good friends are still here." She told herself quietly. Starfire quickly averted her bright green eyes this way and that way continuously.

She took in a deep breath and looked in front of her once again.

Dead end.

"Well, it looks as if the person that happened to come into this dreary place has decided to leave. He has a splendid and wonderful idea. I think I shall follow the suit." She said. She then shrieked when she heard something and flew quickly deeper into the darkness, unaware of where she was going.

**

* * *

**Robin thought that he was making no progress at all. He couldn't find anything and no one was showing himself or herself. Being in the dark was also an advantage for the man who came in here. He had the upper hand.

"Come on, we know you're in here. So just show yourself and make this easier for all of us." He said into the darkness.

Of course, there was no reply. He growled in the back of his throat.

"I promised them that we'd get back home to the Tower soon." He continued to prod. "I really don't have all day."

There was a quick movement to his right and he quickly moved his head to see what it was. Nothing was there.

"Afraid of me?" he asked. Another movement. He jerked to the left. The dark wasn't suiting him at all right now.

"Fine. You want to play hard to get, we'll do this." He sneered. He waited for there to be another movement but there was none. Whoever had been there a couple of seconds ago had now moved on.

"Damn." He swore. This wasn't working as he well as he would have hoped.

He then turned to the left of him and ran into something. He screamed and then it grabbed him.

"You're going to regret touching me!" Robin shouted as he squirmed in the persons grasp. The person just laughed at his failed attempts.

"Relax Shorty. It's me, Cy." He chuckled again. "Take a chill pill, will ya?"

"Yeah, as soon as we get out of here and back to the Tower." Robin promised with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Well I guess we better start looking again then." Cyborg finally said and a flashlight popped up from his shoulder as the two walked further into the darkness.

**

* * *

**Raven was still searching diligently with no luck. She had gone opposite of Robin and was getting deeper and deeper into the immense building, darkness swallowing her up more with every step she took. But she wasn't scared. She was accustomed to this. Still, there was something that made her extremely uneasy…

She felt another presence right behind her. She spun around as quickly as she could to find herself face to face with the man they were looking for. Her eyes turned to small slits as she glared at him.

"Slade." She practically spat out. "Go to hell."

"My, Raven, already throwing out mean greetings to me I see. I haven't even told you anything yet or harmed you in any manner." Slade said to her. She rolled her eyes and they turned white as black aura surrounded her hands.

"I could care less about what you say. You're a cold-blooded thief and murderer. You **DO** deserve to go to hell. And if not there, jail at least." She told him harshly. She was about to attack when he struck before she could. He punched her in the stomach and she gasped and stumbled back.

"You don't hurt what you can't kill." Raven hissed as she flung he aura at him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted and summoned her power around him she flung him deep into the darkness and quickly ran after him. It was dark, but her good night vision allowed her to still see well. Slade was getting up and dusting himself off. He took off his long jacket that had concealed his armor.

"So, you really want to fight me? Well then a fight you'll get my dear." Slade said as he just stood there in a battle stance, waiting for her to make a move first.

Raven grinned with satisfaction and did just as he anticipated. She attacked him. She flew towards him at top speed and punched him back in the head. Raven thought for sure that he was knocked out. By the force she had hit him at and was surprised when he got up swiftly and grabbed one of her thin wrists, locking it inside of his giant hands.

"What do you want Slade?" Raven asked as she struggled to get out of his tight grasp. "Why did you come here? You must have a purpose, or else you wouldn't have."

"You're very bright Raven. And I admire you for that." Slade said, still not letting up on his grasp. "But I just needed you Titans here. As you know, I do want to destroy you annoying teens."

"And you think by leading us here you'll somehow make us go away because you want us too. News flash, we aren't easily taken down, as you already know. Seriously, you do the math. There's five of us, and only one of you. Really, the odds aren't in your favor and they never will be." Raven told him defiantly.

"I really do hate you're mouth." Slade said to her and his expression hardened.

Before Raven could open it again to make a sly remark Slade struck her across the face and then in the gut again. She spat out blood and gasped for air once again. She hadn't seen that coming.

Slade then threw her to the floor and stepped on her stomach to keep her down. Slade smiled when he saw her face. She continued to try and take deep breaths, needing oxygen she wasn't properly receiving. When she got enough breath she finally spoke.

"**ROBIN**!" she screamed quite loudly in one breath before Slade kicked her in her side and flipped her around. She rolled about ten feet in front of him and he stalked over to her casually.

"Now they'll surely come to your aid. Well done Raven, well done." Were the last words Raven heard before she slipped into unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**Robin perked up, hearing his name being called by Raven. She needed his help by the sounds of it, and now. He started running in the direction where he had heard her voice.

"Cyborg, follow me." Robin called behind him. Cyborg looked to see Robin running, and quickly followed. He caught up considerably fast.

"Where are you running to all of a sudden?" Cyborg questioned. Robin continued to run but answered him.

"Raven." He simply said and Cyborg didn't need any further explanation as he followed his leader.

After running around in the dark for a little bit and stumbling, they finally saw a glimpse of blue. They both knew immediately that it was Raven's cloak and ran towards it.

"Raven, **Raven**! Are you okay?" Robin asked as he approached her. She was lying on the ground, the cloak concealing her. Robin touched her shoulder slightly, but she didn't utter a word. He flipped her over and saw her eyes shut and her skin pale. Paler then usually.

"Cy, what's wrong with her!?!" Robin demanded quickly from his friend. Cyborg looked her over, and concluded she was merely unconscious, but would and should revive in a little bit. Robin sighed in relief and picked her up in his arms bridal style. They needed to find who or what had attack Raven.

"Who do you think this much damage to her? Can you tell by the cuts and bruises who did it?" Robin inquired, curious to see if they could find out who it was so he could start thinking of ways to defeat them.

"It's too hard to tell. Anyone could have done any of the stuff that happened by the looks of it. And to know for sure we'd have to run chemical tests in the lab." Cyborg told him as they continued to move on.

"Whoever must have done it is gone now. There's no sign of anyone here." Robin concluded, all though that was a weak assumption, considering that Slade was right behind them about to strike. Only he didn't know this because he was talking over the noise of his footsteps.

"You know, Robin…" a new voice said now jumping into the conversation. "I thought you were brighter then this. Why would I leave when I've got you right where I want you?"

Robin froze in his tracks and he turned around only to be met by Slade's fist. Robin fell to the floor, and Raven fell beside him. Cyborg stood there stunned.

"My, my, my…more Titans to defeat. Lets make this fast shall we I have other things to attend to…like taking over Jump City." Slade sneered as he threw a kick at Cyborg and he flew in the other direction as the two birds. Slade laughed a bit at him and then glanced over at Robin and Raven.

"Now, Robin. Time to end your pathetic existence."

Before Robin or Slade could even attack each other, a barrage of starbolts crashed into Slade and sent him into many crates. Robin looked up to see Starfire flying down from high up, eyes glowing green. He smiled in appreciation at her.

"Thanks Star!"

"The problems of none friend Robin. Oh! Please do tell me what is wrong with friend Raven!" Starfire cried, noticing her unconscious friend.

"She just got knocked out by Slade. Come on now, you can take him on with Cy and I'll look after Raven." Robin instructed to the alien. She nodded and quickly took flight once more to aid Cyborg.

"Oh Raven…" Robin begged as he grabbed her up in his arms once again. "Please wake up soon…"

**

* * *

****Raven's P.O.V.**

Everything was dark. I couldn't feel anything and I felt as if I was in a dreamless land. I could hear fighting going on somewhere in front of me but I couldn't see anything. My body refused to listen to my brain and kept my eyes shut.

I then noticed that there were familiar arms around me, and I knew that they belonged to Robin. I instantly felt comfortable and reassured now that I knew he was beside me.

"**No**!" I heard him scream beside me as something crashed very loudly. Just then though his support left and he gently placed me on the ground and I heard his footsteps fad away into the mix of the fight. I shivered and wanted to reach out to him, but my muscles couldn't move. I felt helpless.

I wondered what was going on, and if everybody was ok. I was being so stupid and hurting them by not helping. I cursed myself out, angry at my behavior.

So I made myself open my eyes slowly and get adjusted to the dark room. But when I finally caught sight of what was going on, I immediately regretted it and wanted to close them and pray that it was all a dream.

Before me about 20 feet away was Robin. He was holding Starfire in his arms and…and…he was kissing her!!! I just stared in complete horror and shock as realization hit me.

He didn't love me. As soon as I wasn't looking he went right for Starfire. Tears of anger, jealousy and hurt filled up in my eyes and cascaded down my cheeks. Suddenly without thinking I cried out in pain and curled myself into a ball my heart hurt so much. This got Robin's attention right away and Starfire finally opened her eyes.

I wanted to scream at her, to rip her eyes out and then force - feed them down her while she was still conscious. But I knew better then to let Rage get the best of me, so I just lay there on the ground, crying silently to myself and hugging my knees as I tried to get a grip. Robin finally approached me and Starfire got up from off the ground looking dazed as she took a glance at us and then over to Cyborg and Beast Boy who were trying to finish off Slade.

"**Raven**!" Robin shouted in concern from the tone of his voice as he rushed over to me and took my curled up body in his arms. "Are you hurt?! Oh thank God you're up now…"

I couldn't respond to anything. My whole body felt numb as he picked me up still curled in a ball, planting kisses on my cheeks and forehead. I allowed him, too weak and upset to say anything or keep my voice from shattering.

I felt betrayed, and from the one person I thought I could trust. But for now in his arms, this was what I wanted. I could only hope that he really did want me and cared about me like he used to. So I would let this moment last for however it could as we walked through the open door to the warehouse, an unconscious Slade behind us with the rest of the team, and into the blistering hot daylight of the setting sun.

* * *

End Chapter

**OMG** so is Robin cheating on Raven!?! Well…I would tell you right now but I won't cause that'll ruin everything! You'll find out in the next chapter what the real truth is, and then the real story will begin. :)

Once again I hope that you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as I can, so please leave a review to tell me what you think so far is happening.

**~-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	3. CH 3: Wish Gone Amiss

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS ONE AND ALL**!!! As my gift to you, I am updating. (:

So pretty big cliffhanger back there wasn't it? Well this should answer any questions like "Is Robin really with Star?" or "Has this been going on?" or even "What the hell is going on!?!" Everything should be cleared up in this chapter I can only feel bad for Robin and Raven. :(

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans. I know…it sucks.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Wish Gone Amiss **

The Titans were all sitting in the Main Room of the Tower, doing their own thing. All of them were disappointed, because as soon as Slade was in the hands of the authorities he had made his escape.

Beast Boy and Cyborg seemed to completely forget about it though as soon as they had entered the Tower, because they immediately went for the Game Station and were now in head to head combat in some racing game. Starfire was beside Beast Boy on the coach, cheering them on. Robin was sitting beside Cyborg with his arm around Raven's shoulder. Both of them were in deep thought but about two different subjects entirely.

**Raven's P.O.V**

'_How…how could Robin do this to me? And then act like nothing is wrong between us and just sit there with his arm around me like everything is just peachy!?! I will never understand men…maybe I should just confront him about it.' _I thought to myself as I looked up at my supposed other half.

I felt so torn on what to do. Keep him and play along…or move on. Could I live with knowing he loved someone else? Especially Star! We were practically sisters! For the love of Azar so help me…

**Robin's P.O.V**

'Gosh I can't believe Slade got away again! **How** can he do this all the time? How does this keep happening? I'll never know…' I thought to myself, sighing a bit.

I looked over at Raven. She seemed unnaturally tense and deep in thought, like she was arguing with herself or her emotions. I wished I knew what she was thinking, so I could help her with whatever was going on in there.

**Back to Normal P.O.V**

"Robin…" Raven said his name a little unsurely, as if wanting to hold back on what she was about to say. Robin came out of his thoughts and turned to look back to his girl, smiling.

"What's up Rae?" he asked her. She sighed and shrugged out of his grasp and stood up. He looked at her, concerned.

"Can we talk in the kitchen for a bit…?" She left off as he swiftly got up and followed her in the kitchen. She hopped up and sat on the counter top and Robin stood in front of her, playing with her hands placed in front of her.

"Ok, you can tell me whatever you need to now." He told her. She gulped, wondering to make something up or ask him what she was worrying about. But then she pushed the guilt aside and reminded herself she had merely seen it happen and wanted to know the truth.

"Robin…are you…I mean…do you happen to…I saw you kissing Starfire." She finally blurted out. Robin stopped intertwining their fingers for a minute as he looked up at her face. Had she really just asked him that?

"What?" was all he could manage, a confused expression crossing his features. Raven sighed.

"In the warehouse with Slade when I was unconscious. I woke up and saw you…making out with Star." She repeated again, tears in her eyes now. She tried to hold them back but before she knew it they were down her cheeks and Robin was wiping them away gently.

"Why?" she asked him barely audible, like she was begging for it to be a lie.

"Raven, honey…I wasn't kissing her." he said quietly caressing her face now between his hands. Raven bit her lip as she tried to sort her words and keep her voice steady.

"Then what **were** you doing?" she asked him. Robin then pulled himself out of his conversation and into his thoughts to a flashback that only happened a couple hours ago.

**_Flashback _**

**Robin's P.O.V**

I held Raven close to my chest, hoping that she would wake up soon. But she wasn't stirring. So I averted my attention to the fight displayed before me.

Slade appeared to be tiring a bit, and Beast Boy finally came to join in so that was going well. The odds were in our favor. But then Cy and BB were down and Star was whacked pretty good in the head and came crashing down into a wooden crate. She hit it with such force that the box collapsed under her weight and she lay there unconscious with blood coming out of her head. I panic.

"**No**!" I cried in worry, hoping she was ok. Star was too delicate for blows like that and needed help immediately. I put Raven down on the floor gently before getting up. As I rushed to tend to Star Beast Boy jumped in front of Slade in tiger form, back in battle so he couldn't get to us.

I checked her pulse, and it was very faint. So I knew she only had a shot. I quickly laid her down in front of me and started to do CPR.

I pushed my hands on her upper chest area and pressed down a couple times and then laid my head in the same spot, checking for breathing. There wasn't any. I cursed and then breathed three quick puffs in. Leaned in again, there was still nothing.

Finally after a while I just picked her up and continuously breathed my own air into her like a balloon, hoping that would simply work. After just a few seconds she began to breath again and I sighed in relief.

And at that moment was when Raven had cried out in pain.

**_End Flashback _**

"Oh." Robin merely said. "That." He knew she had it all wrong and just needed to clarify things.

"Oh? That's all you have to say is 'Oh'? and '**That**?!'" she questioned, taking it the wrong way. Robin sighed and started to play with her hands again.

"No, you have it all wrong. Star was in trouble and I had to help save her." he said to her. Raven glared at him, unbelieving of his story.

"Robin…I really do want to trust you but…"

"Then you shouldn't have any doubt in me." He challenged. Her glare held.

"Robin…that didn't look like what you're claiming it was, so just tell me the truth and I'll understand if you want to break up…and go on to Starfire…just don't do it behind my back." She told him sadly.

Robin huffed and dropped Raven's hands once more, running one of his through his ebony hair.

"Raven, you **seriously** think I'd lie to you about something like this? I love you!" he whisper-yelled.

"I don't know anymore Robin!" she fully yelled back, tears coming though her eyes once more. "I honestly don't know."

"How can you say that!?" he demanded to her. The yelling finally got the rest of the teams attention as Cyborg paused the game and looked over his shoulder at the bickering couple, the trio on the couch concerned.

"I don't know!!!" she cried at him, jumping off of the counter top and pushing past him to get away. But he quickly grabbed her arm and brought her back to his side in front of him.

"No, we're not leaving this unsettled. I wasn't kissing Starfire! It was either she got CPR or she **died**!" Robin yelled at her, frustrated.

Raven tried to claim her arm back but he held her tightly in an iron grip. "Robin let go of me this instant!" she commanded.

"Raven, no. I'm not going to let you leave me here without us understanding one another on this." He told her roughly. Raven laughed darkly.

"Oh really? Well I don't think there is anything to get because I know what I saw. You know what you did." She stated, aggravated beyond belief.

"Well you obviously don't know what you're talking about because that's not how it happened! If you were smart enough to listen to me for just five seconds…" Robin started angrily. This made Raven stop instantly and the other three gasp quietly.

"Ok, five seconds. Let me clarify everything for you in that amount of time." She told him, venom dripping from her voice the whole time she listed things off, keeping track with her fingers of the time.

"You kissed Star, deny it to my face, claim you love me still and think that you can get away with it just like that. Oh look at that." She said to him with a small smile playing on her face. She held up her hand and moved all her fingers. "Times up." And with that being said she slapped him square on the cheek, leaving a red handprint behind. The three gasped again.

Robin was taken aback by Raven's behavior. Had she lost it? Why the hell would she just slap him like that? **He** finally lost it.

"That was uncalled for Raven." He tried to tell her calmly, but his expressions gave away otherwise.

Raven crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him sourly.

"Oh yeah? What I think is uncalled for is when your boyfriend and best friend backstab you and have make out sessions! I think **that's** unfair!" she shouted.

"Well that never happened! Why won't you listen to me!?!?!" he demanded, his mature leader mood vanishing completely.

"Because it's not true!"

"Yes it is! You know I'd never hurt you like that I love you!"

"And I **thought** I loved you!"

At this all went silent.

"I wish I'd never met you." Robin stated plainly, anger taking over. Just like that. Six simple words that shattered Raven's heart completely.

"Well…maybe I wish the same thing."

With that Raven's tears continued to fall and she materialized into the floor, off to her room for the night. Robin grumbled a string of profanities under his breath as he too went off to his room, running out the door to the Main Room with a pained and sorrowful expression on his face.

The only thing that other three could do was sit on the couch, completely shocked, and hope that everything would be better in the morning.

Only morning for them never came.

* * *

End Chapter

**AHHHH**! That was so unfair and cruel of me to leave you like that I know! But the next chapter is where their accidental wish is granted, and we appear in Gotham City, where everything is out of place and Robin and Raven never met. Basically this is going to be how their lives turned out if neither of them had met the other. And let me tell you, it's a living hell. :)

Well I have such great ideas for this story you have no idea! Well I'll update as soon as possible. Please review to tell me what you think. :D

**dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	4. CH 4: First Impressions

Yeah! Chapter 4 is here! It probably won't be as intense as I plan the other ones to be, this is sort of just an introductory to the new surrounding and situation where they don't know one another.

**But** in this chapter, after 18 years of not knowing the other, they finally do, but under very bad circumstances. First impressions can say a lot…

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin, Raven or Slade for that matter...just the plot.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: First Impressions**

A dark figure sat atop a tall building in Gotham, a knee brought up to his chest and his arm resting on it as he scanned the dark city streets for any signs of criminal activity. He glared down at the depressing city through his mask. He wondered why he still did this, protecting this godforsaken city. He had been doing this for as long as he could remember.

He had started out as Batman's apprentice, being Robin back then and fighting side by side with the Dark Knight. He was the reason that he was the hero he was today.

After his parents had died in a freak circus act in Gotham, Bruce Wayne, A.K.A. Batman, had taken him in. Years after that, till age 13, he had trained with him and learned much martial arts, adding it on to his knowledge of acrobatics. When he became a teenager then he put his skills to the test and fought with him for a while.

A couple of years ago though, when he turned 16 and could legally drive, he had had enough of Batman's bossy attitude and left him, going on his own and leaving his traffic light costume behind along with the name. He became his own hero, and went by his own rules. Only till a short while ago when Bruce had died did he now rule over the city and take full responsibility of protecting it.

He became Nightwing.

So there he sat to this day, his shaggy-skater ebony colored hair whipping in the wind around his face. His black and blue spandex covered body relaxed as he watched over his city, the broad blue bird displayed across his chest giving him a sense of pride. He sighed.

Suddenly a flash of black caught his eye and he whipped his head to the right where it had come from. He stood up and looked over, wondering what it could possibly be. There was another crackle of black, blending in with the night almost but being just visible enough to spot.

"Great." Nightwing sighed before grabbing out a black grappling hook and shooting it out at a nearby building in the direction that the black energy had come from. He swiftly jumped into the air and off of the building before landing on the street noiselessly. He detached his hook from the wall and put it back into his belt before beginning to walk down the dark streets.

After a couple of minutes he turned a corner just in time to see a woman and a man loading things into a sleek black sports car. The woman had black power emitting from her hands and going into the jewelry store, stealing anything and sucking it up before pulling her power back and throwing it into the veichle. The man was in the drivers seat now, urging her to hurry up.

"Quit your worrying, Wilson." The woman's sickening sweet voice commanded. "Nothing will go wrong."

Nightwing looked at the man she was addressing first, taking in his easy features. He was covered in all orange, black and silver armor from his feet to his neck, and then he merely showed his face. He had a black eye patch covering one eye and his hair was black like his own. It looked like he hadn't been shaving lately from where Nightwing stood cause he could see subtle hair. He had to be about 22.

He then looked at the woman. She had on a midnight blue cloak that went to the ground and flowed out with a hood concealing her face. She had on a skin-tight black leotard that came from around her neck and stopped at the shoulders, going down her body, slightly showing off some of her breast, before going back up and around to the top. The leotard itself stuck like a glove around her and it didn't connect it seemed, but went down in the back and front, looking like a dress with large slits up the side till the top of her thigh. On her hands were black gloves that went up past her elbows made of the same material as her leotard and on her feet were black high heeled boots with a midnight rim on the top that went to mid thigh. One large gem kept her cloak on over her. Her skin wasn't tan like his, put not deathly pale either she was just… pale. **(A/N** Ok guys please **go to the picture link on my profile so you can see what she looks like for real in this story.)**

Nightwing was speechless for lack of better words.

But he ignored all of that and quickly snuck to the side of the car the woman couldn't see. He went to the drivers seat and in one fluid motion pulled the man supposedly named Wilson out by his neck.

"What are you doing here, tough guy?" Nightwing asked, glaring at him.

Wilson mumbled under his hold and kicked Nightwing off him. "You shouldn't mess with her." He breathed before running off to the woman.

"We've got trouble." he stated.

The woman scoffed. "What kind of '_**trouble'**_?" she asked mockingly, irritated as she continued pulling out bags of money with her power.

"Me." Nightwing said as he jumped in front of her and kicked her back. She fell to the ground, her power over the money being broken and it fell to the ground along with her. Wilson went to help her up but she held up a hand, motioning him to back off.

"And who might you be?" she asked with a grin under her hood. As Nightwing looked straight into her eyes he could see they were violet. That wasn't normal, and they held his gaze for a while.

"Nightwing, and this is my city you're stealing from, Miss…"

"Please, call me Raven." She purred as she walked over to him. Nightwing watched her suspiciously as she walked around him in circles, eyeing him up and down. Finally she stopped right in front of him, no more then a foot away.

"I really don't wanna hurt you kid." She said, putting her hands on her hips. Nightwing glared at her through his mask. She could be no more then his age, 18, yet had the body of a super model.

"I'm not a kid, and I won't the one that'll be hurting." He promised her as he came up and twisted her around, taking her arms behind her back and putting his head on her shoulder. She chuckled.

"Impressive… but not good enough." With that she threw her arms over her head and flipped him over in surprise. She was now standing over him, hands aglow with black power. "You really shouldn't underestimate me just because I'm a girl." She told him. She then surrounded him with black aura and let him float in front of Wilson.

"Please, he's not worth my time." Raven said with a roll of her eyes as she levitated him and let Wilson beat him to a pulp. Finally when Nightwing was slipping between consciousness and unconsciousness she let him down. He coughed out blood on the ground and looked up at her weekly. She had a sly smile on her face.

"Night, Hero." She cooed before bending down on her knees before him and pressing a pressure point. Everything went dark and the last things he heard were laughter, the sound of tires squealing away, and Alfred calling his name out.

* * *

End Chapter

**OMG**. That sucked. I feel horrible for starting like this, making their first encounter like this and so short.

Alright, so basically Nightwing and Raven have now met, even though their wish had been to never meet each other. But since they hadn't met each other earlier, this resulted in Raven being evil and going off with Wilson, A.K.A. Slade (gasp), Robin going solo and just becoming Nightwing right off the back, and no Star, Beast Boy or Cy. No titans.

Well I **PROMISE** the other chapters will be more… promising haha. I just needed to start off and this was the way I did it. I hope you got what they looked like good in your minds. And if you want to see where I got the description for Raven from, just go to my profile and click on the link. That's what she looks like in this story. You'll notice I didn't describe her hair or anything really yet on her face because her hood was up, but that'll come into play later.

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	5. CH 5: Recovery

I really hope this chapter turns out better then the last… I'll be transitioning a bit but eventually the plot will get clearer and twists will arise. Don't worry; it'll be good I swear… I hope… oh whatever! Let the story begin! Oh and by the way, Nightwing is going to be referred to also as Richard obviously… and Raven Rachel. I think I forgot to mention that earlier and just wanted to make that clear if anybody was confused on that.

Also, I was debating whether or not to add Tim Drake, the new Robin, into this plot or not or if it would be just too much and take away from the story I had originally planned… so for now Tim isn't going to make a show. Sorry guys, but if he hasn't entered here I don't think he even will. I'm just going to keep the story as I originally thought it out as and keep it at that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightwing, Raven, Slade, or Alfred.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Recovery**

"Master Grayson…" Nightwing finally heard as his eyes weakly opened and he was met with the face of his old butler, Alfred. The older man sighed and patted the hero's shoulder.

"You gave me a scare there, Richard." Alfred said with a chuckle. He walked over to the nightstand beside the King Size bed and got a large cup of coffee. Richard looked around, feeling exhausted, weak, and absolutely embarrassed. What had happened with that woman the other night…

"Alfred, how long have I been out for?" Richard asked, slowly sitting up in his bed and cringing at the pain he felt as he did so. He looked down to see his suit off and merely his boxers on, his body being spotted with multiple bruises.

"A little more then 24 hours, sir." Alfred responded quickly. "Not that bad considering the last time."

Richard rolled his eyes and took the mug from Alfred, drinking deeply and sighing. Ah, yes… coffee…

"Well Master Grayson, I'd say it would have been worse if this woman had fought you instead of the man. Her abilities are great as I saw… you shouldn't underestimate people like you did. You jumped into something too soon and –"

"That is irresponsible, thank you Alfred I know that." Richard muttered.

"Well then, I'm glad you know Master Grayson, because the next time she appears with her little lackey I expect you to behave more maturely and not so cocky." Alfred ordered. Richard shook his head and smiled. Good old Alfred.

"Well, they got away so they'll be sure to strike soon once again." Richard said, biting his bottom lip as he got up and out of bed, walking towards the large computer screen that was on the wall and typed in some things on his keyboard. "And we'll have to be ready for them. Last night they were on Hampton Street at Gotham National Bank. If I plug in their descriptions and see where they've been before… we should see a pattern and be able to see where they're headed next."

"Brilliant Master Grayson. I'll go get you some breakfast now." Alfred said before rushing out of the room. Richard looked over at the clock to see that it was indeed almost 5 in the morning. He had been out for quite a bit of time.

Richard typed in the descriptions of both Slade and Raven.

"Male…" he entered, looking at the keyboard as he typed swiftly. "Tall, black hair, eye patch, orange and black suit/armor…"

Like he thought, a picture of Slade appeared on the screen with a lot of information on him. His last name was Wilson, he was 21, 6 foot flat and had lost his eye in an accident concerning his family and a heist.

"Alrighty… time to look up this Ms…Raven…" Richard muttered to himself, typing in 'female' now and trying to describe her as best he could. "Short-sided, pale skinned, violet eyes, black and blue attire…"

Just then a face picture of the woman that he had seen last appeared, but her hood was up so he could see nothing besides the darkness of the hood, a sly smile and her bright amethyst eyes. He looked to the side of the screen to see her mysterious past and to get some insight on her, but no information was given other then that her name was Raven and she was 18 years old. So he had been right about her age… but why hadn't there been any information on this woman? Richard had no clue…

"You're breakfast sir." Alfred stated as he walked in with a tray filled with toast, eggs and bacon with a new mug of coffee. Richard thanked him and turned back to the screen as he bit into a piece of toast, chewing it thoughtfully.

"It doesn't make sense, Alfred…" Richard muttered under his breath, staring up at the picture of Raven. "Who is this woman…?"

"The files say nothing, sir?" Alfred asked, a bit shocked. "Perhaps she destroyed them or they never received any insight on her. She doesn't seem like your normal everyday woman… or villain at that."

"Too true…" Richard started. "Lets see if we can see where police reports say they've been before to trace their next move…"

Richard typed in numerous codes and locations and added the information about the two before looking at the screen confused and turning to Alfred.

"It says absolutely nothing on these two. How is that possible?" Richard wondered aloud.

"Perhaps they're new, sir." Alfred said. "It doesn't seem like you've encountered them before, so perhaps they only swung into town for that one particular night. You know, to survey the area and see if it was a good spot for them to set up."

"That is a possibility." Richard remarked. "I've never seen them before ever… but they must have been doing this for a long time or have known of me because they were very confident in their strategies. The woman… this Raven… she must be the brains behind the two. She's got the persuasion and charisma of a perfect leader. This Slade figure on the other hand is the strength behind it though, the muscles if you will… she's much more powerful then him though, I can tell. I don't see why she keeps him around if she has such an amazing gift… I don't know what that is but I saw what she can do and she's capable of protecting herself and holding her own if needed."

"Peculiar indeed…" Alfred responded, staring up at the pictures now too with a thoughtful eye. "I'm sorry I can't be of any assistance for you at the moment Master Grayson, but I can up some of your weaponry."

"Thanks Alfred." Richard said. Alfred nodded and walked out of the room.

Richard glanced back up at the screen before him and stared directly into the eyes of Raven. For some odd reason he felt the need to know everything about this woman, to know her past and her weaknesses and everything that made her… her. His face became puzzled as he tried to see the girl behind the hood.

"Who are you…?" he whispered to himself before turning away and going over to his dresser. He pulled out a fresh Nightwing suit and slipped it on over his body, putting his mask in place and shook his head to get some of his shaggy hair out of the way of his vision. He knew it was almost sunrise, but he needed to go out.

He needed a bit of time to just cool down and think. He quickly jumped out of his bedroom window and onto the rooftop of the garage below. He dropped down onto the pavement and opened the garage and went to his motorcycle. Ah, how he cherished his bike. In a swift motion he jumped on and started the engine, revving out of the garage and onto the street, going towards the big dangerous city of Gotham.

* * *

"…But it wasn't till later when this "bird boy" made it there, and then he was like **WHAM**! And Rae was like **POW**! And then I was like **BAM**! **BAM**! **BAM**!" Slade was bragging to some of his old jail buddies at a local bar in Gotham. Raven was sitting beside him on a stool, smoking a cigarette and obviously bored out of her mind.

"So in the end I beat him to a pulp and then Raven over here finished him off." Slade concluded, finally ending his epic tale. The men seemed to praise him on his work and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Slade, I envy you." One of the men said, taking a gulp from his low beer glass before slapping it back down onto the countertop. "How the hell did you get such a fine chick like this you lucky bastard?"

The other guys nodded in agreement and Slade smirked before putting an arm around Raven's shoulders. "When you got it, you just got it." Slade said with a wink at Raven who made a disgusted face. She blew smoke in his face before stabbing the cigarette into the top of the table and pushing Slade away.

"We're leaving and now Slade." Raven remarked, getting up from the table and impatiently waiting beside him as he said bye to the guys. When he finally dropped down off the stool Raven grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the bar, people watching after at the two villains in their abnormal attire.

When they were walking down the street finally and it was about 5 minutes of pure silence, Raven turned to look at Slade.

"What the hell was that all about in there? What have I told you about trying things like that on me? No touching, no flirting, no nothing. Got it?" Raven growled at him harshly, having backed him up against a wall to a brick building and pointing an accusing finger at him. He grinned.

"Aw beautiful you're so hot when you're angry." He remarked with a roll of his tongue at the end. She groaned and quickly began walking ahead of him, putting her hood up in the process. He chuckled before gaining back up with her.

"Rae, you know I was joking." He said, having to laugh. "I always do, you know me. Do you expect me not to with such a fine babe like you?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Guess you can't help yourself. Oh, and don't call me Rae again."

* * *

"Slade, bring up the hero files on our computer." Raven commanded, sitting lazily sideways in a recliner, her boot covered feet dangling off the edge.

"Right away." He said in a sing - song like voice, happy he had gotten to her today. He went over to the computer and turned the wall - sized monitor on, quickly typing in some things and having the files pop up. "I'm assuming we're looking up this '_Nightwing'_ fellow?"

"Exactly." Raven responded. Slade quickly typed in "Nightwing" and his picture was pulled up, and Raven saw him exactly as she had remembered him.

Slade looked up at the screen and Raven began reading some of his bio.

"His real name is Richard Grayson, he's about 5 foot 10 and is 18 years of age… black hair, blue eyes, muscular… yeah okay where's the juicy stuff now…" she muttered. She glared up at his picture and the little information on him before spotting a tab that said "History". "Click on that Slade." She said, motioning towards the tab she had seen.

Slade did so and a whole paragraph on information was given along with tabs to explain things. Raven looked through them with a curious eyes and read them aloud to Slade.

"So he was the ward to Batman… he was Robin… I see." Raven said with a smile. "He rebelled and became his own man… I like it. He would make an excellent villain if he weren't such a goody, goody…"

Slade scoffed at this and turned from the screen to look at Raven. "You're kidding me right? You want to replace me after 5 years of being together!?"

"Slade, keep your pants on… please really do I see that look in your eye sometimes… and no I'm not I'm just saying how he'd be a good asset if he weren't good. But of course he is considering he worked for the Bat, so that plan's down the drain. But I don't realize why he would even have been with the Batman… he never had kids, did he?"

"No, it says here that he was the **adopted** son of millionaire Bruce Wayne, a.k.a. Batman. His parents must have died or something and he was taken in." Slade responded nonchalantly. "Oh, it says here in some freak circus accident…"

"Interesting." Raven remarked, moving from her lazy position on the chair to sitting up straight and crossing her legs. "Perhaps we'll meet this _Nightwing_ again sometime soon…"

Slade looked at her funny. "You're hoping to see this guy again? I know we could take him if we needed to, but seriously Raven we don't need anymore problems with time and such… you're father would –"

"Don't. Even. Mention. Him." Raven said between gritted teeth. "I'm infuriated at him for what he said to me after all the work I did for him these past few months, and then he goes and says how shitty of a job I'm doing when his existence in this real world depends on **me**! The nerve of that man, I don't care if he **is** Satan himself. I've got power and I'll do what I want…"

"Oh you are **definitely** a daddy's girl." Slade cut in with a smirk. He saw Raven's glare and immediately he backed away and pointed to the screen. "We were saying about this Nightwing fellow?"

Raven looked up from Slade's scared face to the screen and went back on her train of thought. "Oh, yes… of course… as I was saying I think we'll be meeting him soon again because we need to get out tonight I'm thinking…"

"Oh I get what you're saying, we've got another heist." Slade said with a smirk. Raven nodded and a grin appeared on her face.

"I'm feeling like… jewels today. How about you?"

"Likewise." Slade responded with a grin.

* * *

End Chapter

Well I think this was a pretty good chapter considering how short it was… And Alfred is here! I love Alfred, that nice friendly old butler! =D hah well tell me what you think of this chapter and I will update as soon as I possibly can. Please bear with me though. It'll get much better we just need information on the two before we can get into the real plot of my story. Well I hope you liked this and please review.

darkgirlravengrayson14


	6. CH 6: Heist

Yet another scene that the two birds butt heads with, only now I believe that there is more interaction then last time. Enjoy to the max. (:

I've been also getting reviews telling me how the characters are OOC for themselves and I'd like to make a clarification. They aren't going to be in character like how we usually perceive them because this is a **new** universe where **new** rules apply. Here, let me help you out here:

**Raven**: With no direction whatsoever, she ends up evil as her father wishes, enjoying the thrills of doing whatever she pleases with a seductive attitude and leaderly air about herself.

**Nightwing**: Having not ever met Raven or the other members of the Titans, he immediately became Nightwing after leaving Batman. He's pretty much the same as we think of him to be: smart, strong, dark and drop dead gorgeous. ;]

**Slade**: Having teamed up with Raven on her father's request, he is destined to help her destroy the world. He's got a thing for bugging Raven, usually in a sexually humorous way now due to his laid back personality.

Disclaimer: I do not own Raven, Nightwing or Slade.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Heist**

"I'm liking that one down there." Slade said, motioning to the large looking jewelry store with 2 stories and a grand entrance. Raven smirked down at it and nodded.

"I am too…" she purred and closed her eyes, making her mind go into the building to see how tightly guarded the place was. At the entrance behind the doors there was a motion detector system with two security guards, one at each of the French doors. Four other guards lined the first wall, looking from side to side and out the windows constantly. From there deeper in there were guards stationed at each glass container that was full of jewels and jewelry. The whole first floor was covered with the guards, but when Raven's presence went to the second floor she noticed no humans, only laser detectors and other booby traps.

Raven opened her eyes and grinned and turned to Slade.

"Time to play."

Slade grinned and looked back down at the building. "What's the plan? How're we getting in, is it high security?"

"Insanely high… but for us this should be easy…" She explained. She pointed to the roof and the door up there. "Well go in from the roof and start at the second story, nobody's on there but traps are so **please** be careful and **not** clumsy."

"Of course…" Slade murmured with a roll of his eye. Raven sighed and slapped the back of his head before levitating up and grabbing his hand, flying across the night sky and onto their targets roof.

Slade stepped over to the door and tried the handle, jingling it again to see if it was truly locked.

"The door's locked." He stated. Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, materializing them through the door as the two began descending down the stairs to the second story.

"Right, forgot you could do that. No wonder I keep you around." Slade noted slyly with a wink, getting back an icy glare from Raven.

"Stop fooling around, Wilson… let's just get the most we can and get out of here. I'd like to get some sleep tonight for once this week." Raven said darkly, glaring at him from under her hood. He put his hands up as if in a truce as the reach the landing of the stairs, letting their eyes adjust to the dark room with minimal lighting. Raven grinned when she saw the rows and rows of jewels in cases and no security guards.

"Activate it now." Raven whispered to Slade. He took out a small circular device from his belt pocket and pressed a button on it before sliding it across the floor into the center of the room. In five seconds, smoke emitted from it for a while before disappearing, and red lasers were detected all throughout the room.

"Just as I thought…" Raven trailed off, looking for the deactivation box for the detection lasers. She spotted it, being right across the room past all the lasers. She took off her cloak and tossed it into Slade's unexpectanting hands.

"What are you –" he began asking before watching her nimbly flipping over one of the first lasers and into the minefield. He grinned and shook his head, chuckling.

"You liking the view?" she asked smugly, not needing a reply to know he was staring right at her as she did a handstand and carefully did a bridge over the laser, her leotard almost skimming it.

"Very much so, its entertaining watching you move in such tight clothing in that way." Slade purred with a chuckle. Raven grinned and leaned against the wall, trying to focus on the objective. Finally after a couple more flips and rolling against the floor through lasers, she popped up on the other. Before she could press the button though, a hand grabbed her wrist and she was pinned with her back up against the wall. She smiled smugly as soon as she saw who it was.

"Well hello, Nightwing. Wasn't expecting to see you here tonight."

She watched and smirked even more when she noticed him grimace, gripping her wrists more tightly then need be.

"This is a fight I'm not going to loose. You're going to jail." He growled at her. She laughed enchantingly and rolled her eyes.

"On the contrary, hero boy…" she received a glare from under his mask at that unnecessary remark. "I never get caught."

With that she materialized into the ground and appeared behind him, kicking him with her heel square in the back and ramming him into the wall. He groaned at the pain he felt from an old injury and turned around quickly before Raven could make another move, grabbing the arm she was about to use to smack him with and flipped her over across to the wall. A loud smack was heard as she connected and then slid down, rubbing her head. She turned over to Slade.

"Useless idiot…" she mumbled. He looked over at her helpless before immediately stuffing jewel after jewel into a bag. Nightwing averted his attention to what he was doing over there before charging back at Raven, making her his first priority. When she looked up she saw him right in front of her about to attack, so she quickly put up a shield around her. Nightwing's eyes widened as he connected with the force field, not expecting that. This was going to be a difficult battle to win if she was going to play defense all the time.

Raven stood up, making the force field dissipate before surrounding her hand with that oh so familiar black power again and levitating a glass case full of jewels in Nightwing's direction. He jumped out of the way and continued to do this, dodging objects the dark girl was flinging at him from left and right. As he moved back and away, she proceeded forward, a grin on her face as she merely flicked her wrists from side to side, commanding the objects to do her will.

Finally when she was searching for something to hit the hero with, he took his opportunity and grabbed out a smoke bomb to disorient her for a bit. With smoke filling her eyes and unable to put the field up without clouding herself with it, she coughed and fell to her knees, trying to fined her sense of direction again.

Nightwing slinked around the cloud, trying to come up with something to stop the female from ripping his eyes out. He scanned the room for something… absolutely anything to aid him. He noticed a rod curtain up above the window, jumping up and grabbing it up and detaching it from its place. Just then an angry looking Raven with red eyes walked out from the deceased smoke cloud and threw herself at Nightwing. He stuck out the rod, acting as if it were his bo-staff from his Robin years, and deflected her attack, pushing her up against the wall with it at her neck and chocking her.

Raven gasped for air and violently thrashed around, her hands at the bar trying to push it off of herself while her legs tried to connect with his body.

"Let… me… go…." She managed out.

"Not a chance, _Princess_." He sneered. Her attempts were futile, as he was much stronger then her in body strength, and he grinned in triumph as he watched her eyes slowly flutter closed into unconsciousness.

He pulled back the curtain rod and watched as her limp body fell to the ground in a heap on her side. He dropped the curtain rod beside her before turning to the man opposite of the lasers, trying not to stare at the woman's body and needing a distraction.

His fist connected with the button and the lasers went down. He sauntered over to Slade, his back being turned on the hero as he stuffed jewel after jewel continuously into a bag. Nightwing came up behind him and grasped his arm and through him against the floor, picking up the bag and dumping the numerous contents out.

"Back off, man." Slade muttered as he jumped up and made a punch towards Nightwing. He grabbed the fist pulled him down, flipping him to the floor again before stepping on his chest.

"I won't be backing down anytime soon. Not as long as criminals like you are in my city." Nightwing said menacingly. Slade rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, we're much more then criminals. You obviously don't see that even with that woman's powers. We're not your normal everyday cat burglars." He continued with a sly grin on his face. "We're out to destroy this whole damn world."

"Not if I can help it." Nightwing said with a smirk of his own before grabbing Slade up by his neck collar and throwing him up an over the balcony and onto the first floor of the jewelry store. The guards immediately came rushing towards him in surprise, ready to apprehend him. Nightwing turned his attention back to where Raven had been but noticed that she was gone, and her cape that had been lying on the ground beside the jewels was as well.

He quickly descended down the stairs just in time to see Raven materializing both Slade and herself through the far wall of the building. She gave him a wink and mouthed, _"See yah soon, Hun."_ Before exiting. Nightwing swore and punched the stairwell banister. Another escape.

* * *

Richard looked out the window of his bedroom and outside at the sunrise. He sighed, deep in thought, thinking about the previous hours he had fought and then thought about the two villains.

'_Something's different here… they aren't your typical Poison Ivy, Joker or Harley Quinn. Oh no… there's something much different going on here, I can sense it. The woman is far too powerful to be from this earth obviously. The man… he's normal. But what was he saying about her… them… that there was much more to them then your normal class of criminal. That they were out to destroy the world. How in hells name do they plan on doing that if at all even trying? They wouldn't even succeed at that fact… maybe he meant merely destroying Gotham? Oh fuck it who the hell knows what he meant or what their intentions are… all I know is I need to actually stop them next time they try anything.' _He thought to himself long and hard. He glared out the window into the rising sun. _'And next time, they aren't getting away.'_

* * *

End Chapter

You have no idea how hard it is for me to write fighting scenes. T.T

Terribly sorry if you think it sucked… because I think it sucked… so yeah please tell me what you think, and next chapter we'll be seeing some insight on Raven and Slade. Yeah I know, you all seem so excited about that… thanks for cheering for me when I said that… -silence continues-

Oh whatever, just review please.

darkgirlravengrayson14


	7. CH 7: Discovery

**A/N:** I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I've been… busier then expected. And this will be the last time I update for quite some time again as well, so please, enjoy this chapter. I don't know if it will be to expectations but I worked hard on it as always… sorry for its short length…

By the way, I'm also sorry if Raven seems a little OOC for some of you still… but remember, she's bad and does whatever the hell she pleases. She does what she wants, when she wants, and isn't afraid to do anything. Let's be opened minded now people and get our heads out of the gutter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Raven, Slade or Scath.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Discovery**

"I can't believe you're such an idiot." Raven told Slade as they entered their lair. With a roll of her eyes she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out her slice of cheesecake she had been waiting to have all day and had threatened to kill Slade over if he had touched it. The dark woman grabbed a fork and started eating it.

"Raven I'm sorry that I didn't grab any of the jewels, I can't say that enough. But that Nightwing stopped me again and I couldn't get them or help you fend him off either. It's not my fault that he got you unconscious…"

Raven glared and pointed the fork at him accusingly. "Next time you listen to me and don't be such a ditz. You were utterly oblivious to what was going on. You could have warned me that he had been behind me at least."

"Fine, next time we're in a situation like that I shall be on high alert." Slade said with a sigh. He walked over to her and stood on the other side of the countertop across from Raven, setting his arms against it and leaning over it. "Now, let me have a bite of that cheesecake."

Raven pushed the plate closer to her, shielding it with her arm. "No way in Hell."

"Oh come on, just a small taste."

"No."

"Don't make me forcefully take it from you, Raven. Remember what happened last time something like this came up?"

"In fact I do. I believe last time something like this happened I beat the shit out of you, Wilson." Raven finished with a grin as she shoveled another piece of cheesecake in her mouth with a sly grin.

"Well unless you would like me to take that cheesecake right out of your mouth I expect that you'll let me have a bite from the original." Slade remarked with his own smirk. Raven frowned at this and quickly stabbed the fork into the remaining piece of cake and pushed it towards him.

"I just lost my appetite… all yours." She muttered, walking off to her room.

"Aw baby, don't be like that." Slade called back with a wide grin on his face. He laughed after her before taking a bite of the cheesecake and shaking his head from side to side, trying to keep from laughing anymore. Raven was sure a piece of work…

* * *

Raven rubbed her temples as she sat on her bed, now dressed in her pajamas. She wore a black lacey tank top that hugged her curves nicely with matching panties. She sighed and looked out her window, wondering what the last time she had meditated had been.

"Mine as well do **something**… better then just sitting around her doing nothing." she muttered to herself, getting into her lotus position and levitating into the air above her bed. She closed her eyes and settled herself, repeating her mantra only once and immediately claiming a state of peace around herself.

Before she could even reach Nevermore, she felt a presence within her strongly tugging at her. She groaned, shutting her eyes even more tightly then before and gritting her teeth together, hoping the feeling would subside. But when it did not, she gave up, exhaling and reclaiming the calm aura she had had.

"Yes, father?" she called, an edge behind her voice.

"Daughter…"

She sighed, wondering what he could possibly want. If it was to tell her of how she was but a disappointment to him, she wanted nothing of it.

"My patience is growing thin with this state of being nothing…"

"And **my** patience is growing thin with **you**." Raven shot back.

She heard him growl and grinned with satisfaction. "I am merely here to inform you of the date or deadline of this all. My arrival shall be in a month or less as you know…"

Raven suddenly gasped out, her tightly shut - eyes wanting to open but she held back. A month!? Or even less!? She hadn't thought that was all the time she had been given for unleashing her father upon the world.

"Less then a month?" she managed to choke out.

"Yes… I plan on everything being set in place for my arrival. The end of the world depends on you Raven… and if that doesn't take place, all of Hell will be unleashed upon **you**."

With that, Raven felt the presence leave her and her eyes opened, the woman breathing heavily. Her thoughts were in a tyrant.

'_Less then a month…'_ the thought echoed in her head. She would have assumed she would be given more time. Never had she thought of keeping track of the date that he should come to wreak havoc. She should have known better. This was big for her, and she was just not prepared yet to do such a task. She needed to inform Wilson.

"Wilson!" she called out, enraged by her latest conversation with her father and a bit on edge as well. She walked quickly through the door to her room and down the hall, turning into the open living space and seeing him sitting at the computer, typing away. He turned to look at her.

"Well hello beautiful, in need of some company hot stuff?" he replied with a wink.

"Wilson, listen to me. I just spoke with Trigon. He's coming sooner then expected." She rushed out, her eyes showing the slightest bit of fear at this fact. Slade turned back around to the large computer screen, listening all the while. "How can we possibly prepare in that kind of time? We aren't ready. If we aren't, I'm going to have to be in Hell with that bastard for the rest of eternity."

Wilson sighed and turned away from the computer monitor once more to look at her. The one eye he did have held something in them and it worried Raven, his humorous behavior suddenly having disappeared.

"Raven… I really don't want to add some more rain to your already stormy parade… but there's something that you should know that I've discovered."

"Well… what is it? Spit it out man, we don't have all night." Raven got out, rushing her words together to find out what he was getting at. Slade sighed and ran a hand through his black hair before looking up to meet Raven's eyes.

"Raven, once Trigon comes… once you release him… you're going to die."

* * *

End Chapter

Don't ask for my logic while writing this… I have it planned out…

But with a time crunch I have right now I just couldn't seem to figure out how else to end this, so I thought that would be a good spot. And I know that this was a short chapter… but again I'm having trouble focusing in my writing area right now with school and all and I just wanted to get one last chapter out before things get too hectic with my softball season and geometry tutoring.

So, as always, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review as to what your thoughts are.

-darkgirlravengrayson14


	8. CH 8: Decisions

**A/N:** I am indeed aware it's been well over my usual updating date… four months now at least. But I had my laptop taken away and school was increasingly hectic with drama, finals and I barely passed my geometry class with a D so please don't be too upset with me. I'm doing my best to write this out and keep you all happy, so please enjoy the next chapter even though it may be dull compared to future ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own Raven, Slade or anything else other then the story's plot.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Decisions**

Raven's frail form collapsed in the nearest leather armchair, drinking in what Wilson had just told her. Could that be possible? Could she… could she die once she released her father into the world? That couldn't happen… could it?

"…die?" she repeated the world, having trouble comprehending its meaning at first, as if needing clarification.

"Die." Slade confirmed in a whisper, his mouth a firm line. Raven started to shake her head.

"You must be mistaken… wrong somehow." She accused, crossing her pale legs and looking at him sternly. He shook his head right back at her.

"No… there's no mistake, no error. What's stated is stated. I can't believe we overlooked such a detail as that though… weren't you told, Raven?" Wilson asked, muttering almost to himself as his eyes gazed towards Raven. They squinted when they fell upon her. "You just… disappear. You whole entity is gone."

Raven sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples, closing her eyes. This couldn't be possible, how could she have forgotten? And her death no less.

Raven's eyes opened suddenly and she gripped the chairs arms in her hands, her nails digging into the fine leather. Slade sighed as he watched her puncture it.

"We need to find a solution, I know there is one. All problems can be resolved." She finally said hastily, standing up out of her chair as her eyes scanned the room. Her eyes finally landed upon one of the many bookshelves and she levitated over to it, scanning titles. Her hands traced over the old bindings fluidly, going up the shelves until she found the book she had been searching for.

"What's…"

"This?" Raven interrupted her comrade, searching the chapter titles quickly, flipping the pages. "A book I was given to from my mother in Azarath pertaining to Trigon and everything about him, including me. The Prophecy should all be in here and say something."

Raven sat down in the chair again, Wilson springing up from the computer and standing behind her, peering over her shoulder.

" 'In order for Scath to enter into the real human world, he is in need of a portal…' " Raven started out on a chapter, speedily reading aloud and skimming for important parts and over things she already knew. " 'Once released, that entity from which he came shall be no more and return in his place in the underworld… yada yada yada…'"

"Look." Wilson pointed, suddenly speaking out. " 'There is one way however, and one alone that the prevention of the entity leaving can happen. This is by aquiring three jewels'… what?" His brow furrowed in confusion as Raven pointed inside the book where a picture was held.

" 'Placing these in a circle around the portal shall allow it to stay after the Prophecy has been hence completed.'" She read now. " 'These three are: the amethyst diamond, aquatic shentel sapphire and the emanial emerald.'"

Raven's eyes immediately shut as she began tracing these, her mind tracking the world like an internal GPS system. Finally her eyes reopened and she stared at Wilson with a smirk on her face.

"Are you up for some road trips, Wilson?"

* * *

End Chapter

It was short, it was choppy, and the only good purpose it served was for a little bit more of information. I'm so sorry…

**xDeepestDepressionx**


	9. CH 9: Brazil

**A/N:** I am again so sorry for the late updates, the choppy and excruciatingly short writing. Not to mention the lack of action and intensity of romance yet. Do not worry, though, it is all coming soon.

Disclaimer: Raven and Slade are not mine. But those shiny diamond things… yeah. All mine.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Brazil**

"Raven, why did you make me go to this location?" Wilson said, gasping for breath as he leaned against a boulder and talked into the cell phone. "This is exhausting work for some stupid gem."

"That stupid gem is going to keep me alive." Raven fumed on the other line. "I gave you this location out of the two I could track because you're better with strenuous work. Now suck it up and be a man, tell me when you find it so I can go to my location then and don't need to assist you with focusing all of my energy in finding your gem. And besides, both of us going to these separate locations at once practically saves so much time."

"Sure… whatever…" he groaned as he ended the call, stuffing the cell in a belt compartment as he trudged on into a dense forest in southern Brazil. This was insane, totally and inhumanly insane. What had made him agree to this in the first place? As he thought back now he couldn't quite recall…

_Raven held Wilson by his neck against the wall, his feet not touching the ground while her eyes glowed red, her hand ready to summon anything to her side as it crackled with black power. He gulped. _

"_You'll do it. You're going to Brazil. Do you understand?"_

"_Y-yes Raven."_

"Oh… right. It was an 'I – need – to – save – my – sorry – excuse – for – a – life' moment. So like Raven…" He chuckled with a slight smirk as he pushed aside branch after branch, swatting at irritating gnats and mosquitoes buzzing around him as he trudge onward. "Raven so owes me for this one."

He suddenly grinned as his imagination took over, playing scenarios out.

'_Oh Raven, I've gotten your precious gem, now you owe me.' _

_'Wilson, thank you so much for – '_

"Okay she wouldn't thank me maybe that's pushing it." He muttered, scratching his chin thoughtfully as he continued along the slight trail.

_'Oh Raven, I've gotten your precious gem, now you owe me.'_

'_And what kind of… __**payment**__… are you seeking, Wilson?' A slight innocent smirk appears on her face as she sits up on the counter top from across the room from me, swaying her legs back and forth in a tempting manner with her hands between her legs._

_I get up from my place on the sofa and over to her in the kitchen, a small grin playing on my lips now as well as I walk in the space between her silky legs and rest my hands on her bare thighs. 'Oh… you know what I want…'_

_The sly grin on her face stretches a little wider as she removes her cloak, discarding of it quickly, allowing me to see through the skin - tight leotard and spot her bra line and what must have been a thong. 'Then what are you waiting for… you deserve it.'_

_My hands are suddenly gripping her hips as I pull her down against me and we end up in a pile of limbs on the kitchen floor, and without giving it a second of recollection I bite every visible part of her neck as she whimpers beneath me in pleasure, begging for me to take her…_

Wilson's eyes widened as his fantasy got a bit out of hand and he gasped slightly before leaning against a nearby tree. "God I wish." He sighed, shaking his head. "Get it together man."

He ran a hand through his black hair and continued, trying to keep all wanted thoughts of Raven out of his mind and at the task at hand. He'd figure out a way to make Raven swoon for him later once he had actually obtained the object of her desires.

Finally he came to a clearing in the dense forest of trees and shrubs and looked around, seeing a circular plot of land that led to an opening to a cave. He quickly scanned the area to see that no one was near him and pulled out his cell, dialing Raven's number once more.

"Hello?"

"Rae, I've found a cave. You said that this gem would be inside, correct? The…"

"One, never call me Rae. And two, it's the Aquatic Shenteli Sapphire that's inside that cave right in front of you." She quickly interrupted.

"Okay then little miss know it all. See yah in a day or so." Wilson mumbled before clicking off and trudging forward. Women…

* * *

**End Chapter**

IT'S. SO. SHORT.

I'm so sorry… but I'm having these big sophomore tests and I've had so much going on and my creative went PHEW! Out the window a while back but now I'm trying to make updates more frequent, so sorry again!

"The Caged Bird" might be in slow progress because I don't really have everything planned out and as for "Of a Robin and a Raven" I'm at a total freeze and stand still, so just look out for me alright? I'm definitely still alive over here. ;)

DarkGirlRavenGrayson


	10. CH 10: The Third Gem

**A/N**: I can barely write this and it is killing me inside considering I have it all planned out. I hope that my readers and reviewers are still as faithful as ever. My thoughts to simply quit writing are louder than ever. Here's my update for now.

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Raven or Nightwing.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Third Gem **

"… How did you get it?" Slade questioned Raven once she walked up to him in their living space before the computer, tossing him the second gem needed to make sure Raven's existence stayed as such. He caught it and watched as the green gem sparkled in the faint light still.

"London museum," was all that was needed to be said from the dark woman's lips as she sprawled comfortably across the sofa. "Get any findings on where the third stone happens to be?"

"The Amethyst Diamond?" Slade affirmed to make sure as Raven nodded. "All I know… is that it's somewhere here in Gotham."

Slade motioned to the screen where a purple dot was located, fixated on a certain spot in the city.

Raven shut her eyes silently and began to search solely through Gotham for the gem that Wilson and herself were seeking. After a bit of time, a smirk appeared on her lips and without opening her eyes she whispered, "Richard."

"Richard…?"

Raven opened her eyes and looked towards Wilson. "Yes… Nightwing. He holds the gem… now how to get it from him."

Slade sighed happily and held up a paper just then. "This is where you're about to love me…"

Raven sneered. "Never happening, but do continue Wilson."

The man held out the paper to his lead and she grasped it in her delicate hand, beginning to skim it curiously. "… A ball? Richard Grayson is hosting an annual ball at his mansion starting tomorrow night?" Raven peered up at Wilson. "Explain how this solves our gem problem."

"It's all too simple." He reassured her. "**You** go undercover, do some recon, distract Richard and grab his attention all the while. Maybe even get the information out of him. All the while I'll be back here picking up the bits and pieces of information you get with this." He held up two small ear devices that were like Bluetooths. "It should be a synch. All you have to do is agree."

Raven grasped one of the small devices that would allow her to communicate with Wilson in the palm of her hand and stared down at it, murmuring "This seems all too easy."

"Exactly."

Raven looked up to meet his gaze towards hers and she grinned in satisfaction. Without a second thought she stood from the sofa.

"Well, than I guess we haven't time to waste on my dress."

* * *

End Chapter

OMIGOD IT'S BEEN SO LONG AND I COULD ONLY HOPE THAT ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS ARE STILL LOOKING FOR THIS TO UPDATE! I'VE BEEN SO WRAPPED UP IN MY LIFE AT HOME THAT I ALMOST FORGOT THAT I SAVED MY DOCUMENT AFTER MY LAPTOP CRASHED BACK A FEW MONTHS AGO.

Tell me what you think? And sorry for the above rant. I'm beyond stressed. :)

**DarkGirlRavenGrayson**


	11. CH 11: Night Out

**A/N:** MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE. :D

Your present is an update. Hehe.

I'm hit with an inspiration to write so I'm going to run with it… I feel like my old self again. With nothing but time to write and it's helping me clear my head. It's so hard to believe that I started so long ago on this website and I've come so far. It's overwhelming almost… well; hope you enjoy this most likely lengthy chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the songs or characters.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Night Out**

Raven studied her hourglass figure in the full length mirror that resided in her bedroom.

'_Not half bad_,' she thought to herself as she turned to the side slightly and tilted her head a bit to the right, taking all of her image in. She was a goddess like figure one could say, wearing a slimming floor length black dress that had a slit that ran all the way up to the top of her thigh, revealing her smooth and model worthy legs. The dress hung off her shoulders, leaving them bare and exposing just enough cleavage to call attention to herself but not be deemed 'desperate'. Around her neck was a delicate silver necklace that hung over her collar bone nicely and accented the silver chandelier earrings that dangled from her ear lobes, exposed with her up-do. Her dyed black hair was in a bun, loose but not too messy as if it said 'Elegance yet fun loving, Sophisticated but approachable.' Her make-up was simple, a bit of mascara and eyeliner to bring out her now colored contact blue eyes and her lips held a deep red on them. Her fingernails and toes were the same red color, but the black stiletto heels hid them.

All in all, she was a solid 10. She was ready.

She walked out to where Slade was in the main area and rested her hands on her hips, smirking when she saw his expression. "Jaw dropping, really? I hope Richard feels the same."

Wilson shook his head clear of thoughts and looked back at the table, picking up her device and slipping it onto her ear, the little electronic hid easily with how her hair held up. "I'll hear everything that's going on with this, and you'll be able to hear me. Just remember – in and out with the information. We don't have much time to exactly enjoy ourselves."

Raven simply nodded as she smoothed her dress at her sides once more with her hands and looked up at the clock. It was just passed 8, and she was more than ready to make her appearance at Richard's ball.

"Let's get this over with." She decided.

Slade slightly nodded as he took his seat in a swivel chair in front of a monitor, his own ear piece in place. "You sure you'll just teleport there?"

"It'll keep me looking just the way I am without having to wrinkle my dress from sitting in a car." She rolled her eyes. Without a final glance back at Wilson, she shut her eyes and in a flash of black was gone from the living room.

* * *

Raven smiled to a beefy security guard that stood on one side of the grand doubled doors that was the entrance to Richard Grayson's large mansion. He grinned back, his sun glasses shielding his eyes, and let her in without a question. Raven's eyes quickly averted before her as her irises began to scan the area. As she thought, it went beyond expectations.

The foyer and living space that was his home had been transformed from its normal state into every woman's childhood dream. The large tiled and opened space was full of lively couples dancing to music, dressed in gowns and suits alike, smiles plastered on their faces. The lights were bright, tables with exquisite food were provided, waitresses carried main appetizers and champagne, and the atmosphere was one of both excitement and mystery. Raven was, needless to say, impressed.

But that didn't make her any less confident or non-chulaunt (do forgive my spelling, I hope you know what I'm saying ^^). Her eyes simply lingered upon guests, going from one till the next until she spotted what she had come here all along for. Richard Grayson.

There he stood near a back wall, walking slowly and observing the ball/party on the outskirts, speaking to the random guest here and there that would perhaps approach him to make small talk. She held her stare over at him, a small smile playing on her lips as she did. She was waiting for him to look back, waiting for him to feel her stare as she knew a man like him would.

Her eyes glazed over his attire easily, from the black, Italian dress shoes, up his black dress pants and to his simple white button up shirt and jacket. He kept an air of mystery and sophistication around him.

Quickly she let her sly grin fade and put on a smooth façade, silently walking over to one of the waitresses and picked a champagne glass off the tray. She took a sip and kept her eyes held on him, watching as he nodded goodbye to a couple and scanned the room. Suddenly his eyes landed upon her and they locked gazes. He stopped walking as she penetrated his deep, ocean blue eyes from across the room with her own.

'_Done, done and done.' _Raven thought to herself as she allowed a shy smirk before forcing herself to glance away, gracefully continuing to walk at a slow pace. She traced her index finger over the champagne glass's rim as she casually looked around in any direction but his, whispering to herself and Wilson. "I've spotted him, and if I'm not mistaken he'll be approaching me."

"_Good. Keep him close_." She heard Wilson's reply in her ear. She sighed in response and made the mental note, slightly irritated at his obvious point. Before she could actually reply though, she sensed a familiar presence behind her and glanced back without fully turning, stopping in her tracks.

Richard stopped himself as well about a foot away, looking her over expectantly as if waiting for her to speak. But when she stayed silent, he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to approach you so rudely, but I just thought I'd introduce myself and –"

"I know who you are." She finally spoke, her small smile returning. "Richard Grayson."

His face slightly flushed in embarrassment and it faded as quickly as it had come, composing himself like a pro. "Why, yes… and you are?"

"Rachel… Rachel Roth."

"Pleasure to meet you." He said with a small grin of his own, taking her hand in his and holding it to his face, kissing the back of it delicately. She kept her face straight as she looked down at him with a curious raise of an eyebrow, a smile twitching at her lips.

"Pleasure's all mine. Lovely ball you have here… and home."

Richard nodded as he released her hand and squinted slightly. "Thank you… have we met before?"

"I don't believe we have. Surely you'd have remembered." She smirked and crossed her arms over her ample chest.

"Surely…" he repeated with a sly grin of his own. "I know this is out of the blue, but… would you care to dance with me?"

'_Accept!'_ Wilson's voice hissed in her ear.

'_Like I wouldn't have_…' Raven rolled her eyes at the thought and quickly masked her irritation for the lackey with a soft nod in the superhero's direction. She placed the champagne glass down on a nearby table and gently placed her hand back into his, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor as a song just ended and a new one was sure to come on. It started and was melodic and upbeat before the lyrics even sprang on, and Raven recognized it as a French dance and smirked; ready to take the man before her by surprise. She hoped he would be able to keep up.

Raven pressed one hand against his chest as they slowly circled one another, his hand at her waist instead and watching her with a curious look in his blue eyes. They did this as the beginning slow part of the song stayed, just till the lyrics began and Raven started to move with the lyrics and beat.

_Viens danser, viens danser la salsa  
Tout l'été, je t'emmène avec moi  
Viens danser, enlacée contre moi  
Tout l'été, laisse le soleil guider tes pas_

Raven glanced down once at her feet as she began to pick up steps in time with the lyrics and the men singing before quickly shifting her eyes back up to meet Richard's, his body moving in step with hers as she swayed her hips and drew herself away, holding onto both of his hands with her own before he spun her once and drew her back in against his strong chest. Raven could have sworn she felt something in the pit of her stomach flutter, but dismissed the feeling for now; simply letting the music move her body and do all the talking.

_Viens danser, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Tout l'été, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Viens danser, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Tout l'été, si tu laisses le soleil guider tes pas_

Raven and Richard shifted weight and stepped in time to the beat, their eyes never leaving the others as Raven's hips almost swiveled back and forth from the fast movement of her legs. They pulled apart at arm's length, never letting go of each other before drawing back close together, body's brushing one another's in the fast pace. If only she could make the touch of their bodies longer…

_Sans regret,  
Le soleil a dévoilé nos pensées  
Comme un vent de liberté s'est posé  
Sur le jour qui s'endort et va laisser  
La musique nous ennivrer_

_(Sans regret) oh oh oh toute la nuit_  
_(Pour danser) oh oh oh sans s'arrêter_  
_(S'envoler) oh oh oh laisse toi aller,_  
_Pour tout oublier_

The crowd of guests had started to clear from the bird's general area, giving them space to twirl, change direction and fast step their way around, their onlookers baffled. No one had seen Richard dance before now. No one had seen this mysteriously beautiful woman before, either. The combination made people stop and stare, if just for a moment, to watch the pair.

_Viens danser, viens danser la salsa  
Tout l'été, je t'emmène avec moi  
Viens danser, enlacée contre moi  
Tout l'été, laisse le soleil guider tes pas_

_Viens danser, eh, eh, eh, eh_  
_Tout l'été, eh, eh, eh, eh_  
_Viens danser, eh, eh, eh, eh_  
_Tout l'été, si tu laisses le soleil guider tes pas_

_Un regard,  
Dans la folie de la nuit, emporté  
Par l'ivresse et la chaleur de l'été  
Plein de promesse et de joies sont passées  
Pour ne jamais s'arrêter_

_(De danser) oh oh oh toute la nuit  
(C'est l'été) oh oh oh laisse toi aller  
Laisse de côté les rancœurs, les soucis  
N'oublie pas à quel point c'est beau la vie_

"ne jamais s'arrêter…" Richard whispered into her ear when she was pulled back against him, catching her off guard by his sudden French and making her eyes widen._ 'Never stop'_ he'd said to her. She had to give it to him, he was quite the charmer, and if Raven hadn't known any better or had a true purpose tonight, she probably would have given into it and let her mind wander like any other woman. But she was no ordinary woman. And this was no ordinary night. And although these weren't ideal circumstances, it was what had to be done for her sake. So she put on a good face, and acted sexy and confident as she had been before he began trying to woe her.

After two more times of the refrain and a lot of effort on their part, Raven and Richard were left face to face, panting. Her hands rested against his chest and almost gripped his shirt to keep herself up and her exposed leg on the slit side was being held up at his hip by his hand, it resting a bit too comfortably beneath her upper thigh while the other rested at her waist.

Raven was surprised at herself for letting go so quickly and bit her bottom lip as he grinned at her, forcing her body to let her leg slide down his own a bit too slowly and touch the floor again as he released it, exhaling.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" he asked her, curiously. She let go of his shirt and kept a confident smile on her lips.

"Practice and simple experience… nothing too difficult." She said with an easy shrug of her slim shoulders.

He grinned back easily and pulled her back into him as a slower song came on without asking, couples swaying around them. He rested his hands at her hips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, the two swaying along with them to the slow rhythmic music.

"So, am I allowed to know more about you, Ms. Roth?" he asked playfully.

"That depends on what you wish to know." She countered. "You aren't the only one with questions either."

"Alright, alright…" he said shortly. "Well at least tell me how long you've been here in Gotham for… and exactly what you do."

Raven hesitated for a moment as she listened to Wilson in her ear. '_Lie.'_

She wanted to mutter '_No dip Sherlock'_ but refrained, lightly smiling.

"I just recently came here with… a business transfer. A colleague and I just felt it was better to accept a job offer and well, here I am," she simply stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He nodded as if completely understanding.

"Hmm a boyfriend is he?" he seemed to ask almost regretfully. "But yah, must be tough to move like that… what was your question for me?"

"Farthest thing from it," Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh, simply what **you** do. Curious on how to maybe get enough money like you big shot and move in next door." She smirked with a roll of her eyes but looked purely innocent to him.

"Well let's just say it's a 'family business'." Richard responded just as vaguely as she had. He lowered his hands on the small of her back slightly and she held back the urge to glare at him. Instead, she decided that there had been enough small talk and it was time to rack his brain for the information she needed. Silently, she laid her head down on his chest and shut her eyes, feigning a sweet smile as she felt him warm up slightly and hold her closer. All it would take to tap into his secret on the diamond was to keep in close contact as she sifted through his brain full of information. Keep body contact, and nab the needed info.

She deeply focused, going through visions of a circus, Batman, the becoming of Robin and ultimately when he left Bruce and became Night Wing. These were all old general things that she could leave for later as she hoped to delve deeper into more specific things.

Finally she saw herself in a vision that showed stairs, her mind climbing up them and turning some hallways before it was of Richard opening a safe in his bedroom wall, slowly doing the combination. Raven decided to stop at this memory and focused herself harder, almost holding her breath as the safe opened and –

There it was. The jewel she was looking for. The key to her salvation.

And it was in her enemy's bedroom.

The song ended and Raven lifted her head up from his chest, looking up at him meaningfully. Her job for tonight was complete, and it looked like his face fell when she pulled out of his arms.

"I have to go." Raven whispered, turning on her heel. Richard grabbed her thin wrist instinctively to stop her and she glanced back fluidly.

"The night's… still so young though." He tried, hoping to make her stay. Raven couldn't tell if he genuinely wanted her to stay or just desired more information. "Rachel…?"

She shook her head and gently slid her wrist out of his grasp, keeping her composure. "I'm sorry, Richard."

"Please come tomorrow than?" he asked more so than told her, hope hinted in his tone. "Just one more night this is; and… I would love to see you again."

'_Agree. I have a plan.'_ Wilson's voice suddenly stated from the piece in her ear and she blinked for a moment before relaying her thoughts to Richard.

"Fine… one more night. I'll… I'll see you then."

And without another glance back at a happy Richard, Rachel allowed herself to try and run as fast as the heels and dress would allow her out the door before materializing into thin air in the black night.

**

* * *

**

**End Chapter**

I was excited to write this… and I'm really glad I did. I suddenly have inspiration back, it hit me suddenly after school and it's a great feeling. Please tell me what your thoughts are on this and how the story is going so far.

Have a Merry Christmas. (:

**DarkGirlRavenGrayson**_**  
**_


	12. CH 12: Caught

**A/N:** This update is for my very best friend, Chrissy! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **:D

Alright, if you didn't think in the last chapter that things were starting to heat up between the two or that the plot was thickening further than it should be obvious to you now. I have things planned out that I hope you Raven and Night Wing fans will enjoy. I'm really quite excited to see how I really make this all play out between the story and my ideas. As always, please read and enjoy. And leave me a review afterwards to tell me what your thoughts are. I love all your critiquing or good wishes. (:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the music or characters. Want to know a song from this chapter or the previous? Simply tell me in your review and I'll let you know. It should be obvious.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Caught**

"_**Brilliant**_ job, babe… you had him like putty in your hands." Wilson said with a grin when she walked back into the front room where he was still planted in front of the computer screen. She had just tried on her next gown for tomorrow and was now in her skimpy pajamas and matching slippers, sighing as she took a spot next to Wilson.

"Just tell me this'll be quick, an in and out job for you." Raven stated flatly, staring at the screen as she spoke.

"I told you I have a plan." He said, looking over at her confidently. "Leave the snatch and grabbing to me, you're the one that just keeps Richard's attention throughout the night until I tell you that I've gotten what we came there originally to retrieve. Besides… that shouldn't be a hard task for you. He's mesmerized."

Raven muttered back to him, "Shut up."

"It's true." Wilson grinned as he thought aloud. "But who wouldn't be."

Raven glared over at him with a playful smirk and grasped his chin in her hand securely, leaning closer and whispering just for them to hear. "You included?"

Wilson seemed to grin as he stared back. "Me included… trying to get me excited? It's working."

Raven made a slightly irritated face and pushed his head away; only being able to handle some of Wilson's sexual ways towards her when she taunted him. She stood up; just as Wilson grabbed her around her waist and pulled her down to straddle him in his lap. "What, you can show your enemy Richard a little love and not me?" he taunted back.

Raven glared full on now and leaned closer to him so that their lips were almost touching. "My enemy wouldn't be as brave and cocky as you… besides, you I wouldn't mind killing." And with that Raven shoved the chair down and him with it; standing above him and walking back down the hall to her bedroom, hoping tomorrow would come quickly.

* * *

Raven immediately scanned Richard's front room for him where guests were piling in. She didn't know what the rush was that she felt, but simply wanted to get this over and done with so she could move on.

A few people turned to look at the beautiful woman walking past them. Raven wore another floor length dress, this one blood red, strapless and with a slight slit to her thigh. It was nice and tight fitting above the waistline, and then flowed out a bit more as you went lower down the dress. Her hair was in a high ponytail, her dyed black hair with extensions in it tonight to make it flow down her back a bit more, bangs side swept to the left side of her face. Her make-up was the same – simple, with red lip stick to accent the dress.

But she ignored their stares and raises of eyebrows as she walked by, waiting to see Richard.

"You came…" she heard a soft voice from behind her. She looked back to see Richard with a kind smile splayed across his lips, and she couldn't help but easily smile herself.

She nodded and made her way back closer to him, placing her hand in his outstretched one and followed him to the dance floor without question, feeling as if this were the most natural thing in the world. She listened as the song "Iris" by the GooGoo Dolls faded away, and as the next song picked up into a slow, calming tune; Raven wrapped her arms around Richard's neck and he placed his own hands delicately at her waist. She felt oddly safe and content.

_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy_  
_Born and raised in south Detroit_  
_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

A small smile appeared on Raven's face and she glanced down from Richard's gaze, murmuring. "I've always loved this song."

"Have you now? Why's that?"

"Who wouldn't like it?" She challenged.

"True… I'm still curious though."

She looked back up to meet his inquisitive gaze. "It gives me hope, I suppose."

_A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on  
Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

"Hope?" he questioned.

"Yes…" Raven decided slowly, choosing her words in her mind carefully. What exactly was it? The band that sang it? The catchy lyrics? The fact 80's music was a little phase she'd gone through? No. It was merely the meaning behind the words. How she interpreted it. But would he really understand that? Of course he wouldn't, not without knowing her whole life story; not without knowing what her days consisted of and who she truly was.

"Yes… what?" Richard dared to ask. Raven shook her head, her high pony swaying from side to side as her thoughts cleared.

"Yes, it gives me hope. That… that no matter who you are, or where you come from… or even maybe what you've done in your life or how you've lived it, there's always something for you out there that should make you continue to strive." Raven stated, looking at him carefully and watching for a reaction. "To keep believing."

_Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose_  
_Some were born to sing the blues_  
_Oh, the movie never ends_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

Richard's clear blue eyes seemed to hold understanding and sadness in their depths, as if he had hardships of his own. "That's quite a way to look at the world. I couldn't agree more with you…"

Before she could respond Raven was whipped out of Richard's arms before him, one hand holding his, the two extended at arm's length looking at each other. His hand squeezed hers and she allowed him to twirl her back into him easily, her other hand on his chest as his gripped below her waist securely. They locked gazes for what seemed like eternity to Raven; as if he could see right through her thin blue color contacts. As if he could tell that she had been lying this whole time if only he tried to look deep enough. But a small smile simply came across his face and she felt her heart sigh in relief. Raven lay her head against Richard's chest as he began to sway them to the music, her mind reeling in thoughts.

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on that feelin'_  
_Streetlight people_

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

Even as the song ended and drifted off, the two still swayed comfortably in the light embrace. Raven eyed the floor as she pressed her cheek closer into Richard's chest, praying to Azar above that Wilson would not fail her and she could get out of here quickly before she couldn't handle herself anymore. Before –

Richard suddenly tilted her face up towards his by her chin, smiling coyly at her. Her eyes slightly widened and at the same time tried to keep her guarded shield up, trying to let him not see how this took her by surprise.

His face inched closer, and it finally clicked. She held his eyes with hers before allowing herself to look at his advancing lips becoming ever so close to her own. What was she doing simply standing here? Why wasn't she reacting? Moving? _**Anything**_? This wasn't like her at all. The real her would have made a snide remark about his over-priced clothing and must-look-perfect self. She would have moved aside. She might have even smacked him for trying something. The real her wouldn't follow.

But she wasn't feeling like herself.

Instead Raven felt her chest tighten and her hands lock tighter on the front of his shirt. Her eyes slowly began to shut as his did and she stayed put in her place, showing no signs of discomfort. But her brain was screaming at her, not understanding how someone suddenly could create such a hold on her. Could make her feel like this was **right**.

"Richard…" she breathed out as she felt his lips brush against her chin and than her lips, anticipation in her voice but also hesitance. One of her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Stop, thief!"

Shouts from Richard's guards snapped both their eyes open and they stared at each other for a moment before looking away to where the ruckus was, spotting a man carrying a small bag and running while about four guards followed dutifully behind. Richard's eyes narrowed and he unwillingly let go of Raven at the same time her eyes widened in horror.

"Slade Wilson." Richard growled and clenched his fist. "And without that woman… impossible. Where could she –" He stopped midsentence when his eyes traveled back to the strikingly beautiful and mysterious woman before him. That couldn't be…

Raven had let this go on for far long enough, and Wilson had blown their cover. Without a second's hesitation she grinned sweetly at him and the contacts in her eyes materialized away, revealing two deep amethyst irises. She felt her old self return. Richard gritted his teeth together and muttered almost regrettably.

"Raven…"

"The one and only." She whispered before her eyes shown a dark glow, going pitch black and glancing at the guards as Wilson barely evaded them, dashing through couples that now ran towards the exits and out of the way for fear of being taken out in a collision. The Empath raised her hand and surrounded two of the guards in her dark magic, making them float before shoving them back against the other two behind them. The four tumbled back against a table of refreshments and crashed it to the ground, things flying everywhere to the floor.

Richard was frozen momentarily, debating what to do. Finally, he ran past Raven to where Slade had begun fighting off the guards that were blocking the entrance. He had easily maneuvered his way around one and kicked the other square in the stomach, making him lose his balance and allowing Wilson to easily shove him down the stairs. The other came back from behind him and grabbed him, but was flipped over Wilson's head and taken to the ground in one fluid motion.

Wilson looked pleased with himself; that was until Richard came from behind and swiftly snatched the bag from his hand. Wilson's eye met Richard's and he clenched his fist as he saw the bag's contents being dumped in the hero's opened hand. Richard's brow furrowed when he whispered.

"My diamond…"

Before Wilson could react and attack him to retrieve the stolen item once again, he felt Raven's hand firmly grasp his arm, his eyes snapping to her both pained and upset expression. He glared as he waited for her to speak, the guests that had dared to stay in the mass panic staring silently on and cowering.

"Leave… now."

"But the diamond –"

"_**Wilson**_!" she hissed, "While you still can."

He eyed the guards that were now finally awakening slowly and nodded in dismay, running out the door while he had the chance, eyeing Richard angrily before disappearing into the black of the night.

Richard's hand involuntarily clenched around the diamond, stinging him a bit. But that didn't compare to the pain he felt elsewhere at the moment as his eyes roamed to the figure of the woman walking towards him a bit too confidently. He stood calmly where he was near the wall to the side of the doors, too many thoughts racing through his mind to properly come up with something to say. But there was nothing _**to**_ say. He quickly pocketed the gem.

Suddenly she was right before him, eyes dark deep within their amethyst depths and yet showing signs of resentment. She glanced to the side slightly and peered at the watching eyes, all waiting to see what would happen; all curious. She knew this was too big a crowd to continue the fight, too much at stake. Even for her.

Instead Raven surrounded his lower half in a glowing aura and planted him firmly back against the wall, hands resting on either side of his body to lean in closer as they locked eyes. To Raven's dismay he remained calm, but she didn't falter. She leaned closer till the side of their faces were pressed together and her lips brushed against his ear, whispering into it.

"Forego this as a warning…" she murmured, "Don't stand in my way, and stay clear of me. We don't need things getting out of hand."

As she slowly pulled away her lips trailed past his cheek and to his lips, planting a slow and inviting kiss on them before pulling her hands away and standing upright before him. He bit his bottom lip and glared deeply. She saw him waver for the slightest of moments. "There's your kiss, hero boy…"

With that she materialized through the floor straight down, looking up at him until she completely slipped under and was gone. Once she left the power keeping Richard back evaporated and he fell back against the wall, leaning against it for support. Disregarding the stares he was getting from on lookers, he slid down the wall and sat on his butt, closing his eyes and shaking his head slowly.

How had this happened?

He just sat there, motionless, still, in thought, ignoring the sudden noise as the people around him jumped to life and there was chatter everywhere. Ignored the talk from a few news reporters that were excited to get a story for tomorrow. Ignored a woman talking to her friends of how ego shattering this would be. Ignored the stares and gossip about how this would affect Richard Grayson's image and how no woman has ever dared catch his eye let alone publicly demean him. The men asking if he was alright that were surrounding him did next to nothing in helping his train of thought. Of course he wasn't alright.

He ignored all this and more as his eyes suddenly opened and he felt her lips still upon his, as if she'd never left. He felt something pinch at his chest to the pit of his stomach, something he had to really regard before he could name it. Raven came and went so quickly in his life that it was almost a blur, every encounter a thrill. Every taunt a joy. This shouldn't have happened. How could he feel this so strongly?

How could he feel such a lust?

* * *

**End chapter**

Snap. Crackle. Pop.

**YUP**, not love, lust. Couldn't do it yet, not in the least. Poor Rich. ):

Hope I wrote that well, we all know how fighting isn't my strong point. Props for the attempt? Feedback Please.

**DarkGirlRavenGrayson**


	13. CH 13: Hot and Dangerous

**A/N:** Loving the feedback. Thanks so much! Ten reviews a chapter is what i like to see. (:

I haven't felt such a drive to write in so long that it's almost invigorating to get back into the gist of things. Hope you all like it too? It's been so long I'm sure I've lost lots of people. Hope I at least acquire some more and that the loyal readers won't fail me now. This chapter isn't so much as exciting but just as good? Hehe read on.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Slade or Raven.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hot and Dangerous**

"For the hundredth time, back off, Wilson!"

Raven sat curled on the couch in their main area, her black cape draped around her cold body as she glared out the window and refused to make eye contact with Wilson, gripping her mug of herbal tea with extra force. Ever since they'd returned from Richard's mansion that night, he hadn't given her an ounce of breathing space. And his questioning and prodding was really starting to piss her off.

"You know I'm right." He barked back.

"Right about _**what**_?" she asked once more, fed up, "There is nothing going on!"

"Then why did you kiss him?" he challenged, a glare in his one dark eye.

"I don't know!" Raven shot back, her eyes holding their own glare as she finally summed up the will power to look at Wilson. And truly, she didn't. She had all in one go gripped him up against the wall and kissed him. Then and there. Her enemy. Where _**was**_ the logic in that? "Just forget it…"

Wilson shook his head and stood in front of her now, making her force her attention on him. "Last I checked you're the last person to go around kissing people. That kind of girl now, huh?"

"You're kidding yourself…" she whispered and stood up in front of him, shoving him aside and going towards the kitchen. Wilson followed close behind. "It was to stall, to make sure he'd be too surprised to try anything. Worked didn't it?" Raven set her mug in the sink and gripped the edge of the countertop, sighing.

Wilson came from behind her and placed his hands on her waist, kissing her exposed neck and whispering in her ear, "Maybe if you did the same for me I'd give you your space more often…"

Raven sighed and shut her eyes, sick and tired of his attempts and merely stood there. "Maybe if you could take a hint this wouldn't be dragging on." She muttered darkly.

"Aw c'mon, we used to play all the time," he continued to whisper in her ear, hands rubbing her sides, "The bedroom was our favorite place."

Raven finally opened her eyes and turned to face him, pressing a hand against his chest to keep him arms length away. Her eyes were serious, matching her tone. "That was when we just met; when we had some fun, yah. But things change, and I never have felt anything for you other than those few times of weakness. I needed someone, and you were there. That doesn't equate to love for either of us and you know that."

Wilson's eyes hardened at the truth and he took his hands off her unwillingly, Raven carefully watching his moves.

"Don't give me this." She demanded, sensing the guilt trip that was going to unfold sooner or later. "We have bigger problems to solve than your crushed ego."

"Well what could you possibly do at this point about the diamond?" he snapped in irritation, leaning back against the wall across from her as she folded her arms over her chest and leaned into the countertop. "Break in and steal it right from under his nose?"

"That's actually precisely what I was envisioning," she murmured, glancing away from Wilson and over to the other two gems that were on the table.

This time she _**wouldn't**_ fail.

* * *

**End Chapter**

Shorter than most but eh it's really just a transitional. Review and give thoughts please?

And I really don't want Slade/Raven romance going on seriously, simply stress and playfulness at times. Thus the utter rejection. X3 Tell it how it is, Raven.

**DarkGirlRavenGrayson**


	14. CH 14: Bedroom Encounter

**A/N:** This chapter before you… was going to be my favorite.

I've thought about how I would write it out so many times and that was a year ago. Can't believe I still remembered what I wanted; or at least something close to it. Hope this does my mind justice. Read, give feedback in a review, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Raven or Night Wing.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Bedroom Encounter**

Raven stood outside Richard's mansion, her black leather suited body pressed up against the brick wall that was below his second floor bedroom window, her high heel boots sinking into the grass slowly. After doing some research and convincing Wilson to let her go out the next night, she'd planned everything out. Stalk the perimeter, teleport to his bedroom, than grab and go. She figured it simple enough.

Without waiting further she materialized through the wall and up a floor to his bedroom, levitating above the wood floor. Her eyes immediately snapped to the closet before anything else. She flew to it silently, opening the door and eyeing the safe that was on a shelf with keen eyes. Would an alarm go off if she touched it? Hesitantly she lightly landed on the floor with her boots and glanced over to the canopy bed Richard slept in – only, it wasn't occupied.

She felt a sinking feeling appear in her stomach and whispered to herself, "He's up…"

"You could say that." A new voice said from above her and just as she looked up Richard had pounced on top of her; gripping her wrists down and straddling her hips, leaving her both shocked and surprised beneath him planted against the floor.

"Why you…" she began to hiss, eyes full of anger and embarrassment, cheeks slightly flushed. "You should be asleep!"

"And you shouldn't be in here trying to steal my diamond. You're trespassing." He said simply with a small nod in the direction of his closet. She gritted her teeth together and tried to flip him off her but he held her fast and hard down against the ground, pushing his hips down against her own, making things more awkwardly sexual than they already were. Raven's eyes roamed his bare chest and black boxer covered lower half, tracing the lines of his defined abs with her eyes till they reached the waistline of his boxers. Raven felt a lump form in her throat.

"Don't make me force you off." She threatened as her eyes slightly began to glow. Richard knew he probably couldn't reason with her… but he couldn't let her go with what she wanted. He couldn't let this opportunity slip right from beneath him (ever so literally).

"You aren't getting my diamond." He whispered back, being more of a stated fact than anything else. The Empath's eyes fully glowed now and she looked ready to kill.

"You don't understand the gravity of the situation, _Dick_!"

"And you don't seem to understand you aren't getting that diamond!"

"Bastard, yes I am!"

"No, you _aren't_!"

"Azarath Metrion Zin –"

Richard suddenly leaned down so their bodies touched and crushed his lips onto hers, forcing her to stop her mantra that would rip him off her and silence him forever. Raven's eyes widened and then quickly faded from their glow; returning to their normal amethyst shade, not believing what he'd just done. He was doing it again; controlling her. She didn't understand how and at the moment she truly didn't care as she slowly found herself responding, allowing her eyes to slip shut and kiss him just as longingly back as he was kissing her. This caught Richard's attention, and without meaning to eased his tongue out to tease her bottom lip; feeling her respond immediately and part her lips for him. He slipped his tongue inside and deeply continued to kiss the tempting woman beneath him, forcing his body down against hers even still, their fingers intertwining. Each time her lips pressed back against his sent a slight chill down his spine, and he finally pulled away only to catch his breath.

He moved his lips to her jaw line and kissed at it, pulling his hands away only to run them down her curves and trace them delicately. But he wanted more. He wanted to feel the skin beneath the leather, to see her for who she was. Without asking for permission or seeing how she'd react, he let his hand find the zipper at her neck and slowly pulled it down, all the way to her naval. Wasting no time he let his hands caress her hips inside the suit, his thumbs trailing circles on them, marveling slightly at what he saw.

Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down to her in a kiss, next to nothing being held back inside of her he thought. The only thing separating their skin completely now was her lace black bra, if he could just…

Richard pulled his lips away from hers again and she nipped at his bottom lip in protest. But he simply trailed his lips down her neck and began to kiss at her collar bone before going down the middle of her chest and slowly doing the same towards her naval down the middle of her stomach. Raven involuntarily purred beneath him, her eyes closed as she allowed him to have his little fun. In the back of her brain she knew this was wrong, and she'd let this go on for far too long. But his touch felt so right, and he was so distracting…

His hands found their way around her back and to her bra clasp; a wake-up call to her. She forced her eyes opened and gripped his arms to stop him from undoing it and leaned up to longingly kiss him again, catching him off guard for the moment. Without getting his attention she let her leg intertwine with his and slightly leaned in more, letting herself moan quietly into his mouth. Suddenly she flipped their positions and straddled him, allowing herself to pin him to the floor and continue kissing him; wrists in her hands above his head in total control.

Finally after a while of the two poking around in each other's mouths, she stopped and pulled her lips away, a grin playing across her lips as she looked down at him. Richard allowed his breath to slow, cursing himself for getting so excited so fast.

"Someone's enjoying themselves," her voice said smoothly, bringing him out of his thoughts. He grinned slyly back.

"I could say the same for you."

He watched as a bit of color returned to her cheeks and she whispered in his ear when she leaned down, "On the contrary, I was getting my job done."

Richard's eyes widened as she pulled away and stood up, grabbing the zipper and pulling it back up, her creamy skin and taunting bra now hidden away. When he tried to sit up he found himself handcuffed to the bed-leg with crackling black energy.

"You played me!" he called, slightly struggling with it as he attempted to break free. Raven smoothed her slightly frazzled violet hair and glanced silently at the closet, gliding over to it and sticking her hand through the safe, pulling out the diamond she had been seeking. She then gave him her attention again.

"You could say that…" she kneeled down beside him after pocketing the gem in her belt and smiled almost wickedly, watching as he finally quit his fight with her cuffs, looking at her where he lay. His back was against the ground and wrists clamped tight over his head. She let her index finger trail the outline of his chin and murmured, "Now don't feel so bad, those will be gone by sunrise. And since you don't seem to enjoy beds very much, I don't see the problem."

She leaned closer to him and planted a soft, almost regrettable kiss on his lips. She stood after she pulled away and looked down at him as he stared up at her, and without another word looked away and darted back to his bedroom window, swiftly phasing through it and jumping down into the night. Richard watched her with tired eyes and sighed, hitting his head against the hardwood floor. He'd done it again, he'd let his emotions interfere. He should have known better, should have at least been the one to play her.

But he'd been wrong about his feelings for her. The way he'd handled her, so delicately and longingly, feeling that need… it was unmistakable now. He hit his head a bit harder against the wood and groaned, both from realization and pain. What he felt wasn't lust. It was something more he'd never possessed.

It was love.

* * *

**End Chapter**

I don't think that turned out like I'd hoped… ._. meh.

I don't have much to say at this point. Review?

**DarkGirlRavenGrayson**


	15. CH 15: Second Thoughts

**A/N**: This is a fairly short chapter, but that's how things i think will be going from now on. I'm moving this along at a steady pace.

Hope everybody likes the story and how I'm updating. I write not only for me, but for you. Also remember that _italics_ are thoughts in her mind, even when speaking to her father. ""s are words, ''s are used with thoughts for me. Just hope you can differentiate the two. Please submit your thoughts in a review after!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Raven, Slade, Trigon, and anything else.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Second Thoughts**

"Why the attitude?" Wilson asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at the gem Raven had smacked down into his hand. "You actually did it. Celebrate?"

"Of course I did it." She muttered without looking back, making her way down the hall. "I'm just glad we can move on."

Deep down though, she knew something was bugging her. What it was, she couldn't quite place. And it was really starting to get under her skin in the worst of ways. It was every time he was there, every time she encountered _**him**_. How could such an insignificant mortal possess such an effect on her? How could someone suddenly walk into her life and in an instant change what she stood for? What made him so special and stand out from all the rest?

Absolutely nothing.

And as she tried to tell herself this, she knew somehow that it was a lie. The war raging inside her mind between her emotions was getting almost too hard to handle. What she was created for and what she was beginning to realize she should do were two different things. How could one be both true to themselves and their mission in life?

She shook her head clear of all the questions she didn't have answers for as she entered her room and unzipped her suit, hesitating for a moment and looking down at her slightly exposed body. Thinking how Richard had touched her so… tenderly.

'_Richard…' _

She mentally slapped herself and finished getting out of the tight leather, replacing it with comfortable grey sweats and a black tank. Without another thought she sat on the edge of her bed before levitating into the air, shutting her eyes, and leaving the real world.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she whispered to herself, letting her mind slip into meditation. The moment she landed in Nevermore she knew she couldn't allow her thoughts to roam, so she did the only thing that really let her true side come out; the side that felt nothing but rage and evil.

She summoned her father.

"_I was beginning to think you had forgotten me, Raven…"_ he bellowed in her head, making her shut her eyes tight.

"_Simply been busy preparing for your arrival of course,"_ she managed. _"Forgive me…"_

"_The time has arrived,"_ Trigon continued without hesitation, four gleaming red eyes peering down at her from the sky above Nevermore. _"Two weeks, and we shall bring this universe to its knees, as Father and Daughter."_

She mentally nodded to him before opening her eyes and gasping for breath, surprised she'd gotten so caught off guard and worked up so quickly. She levitated to sit down against the bed before laying back and staring up at the ceiling.

'_Two weeks'_…

The thought ran through Raven with a new meaning. Two weeks till the end of the world. Two weeks left of humanity. Two weeks more to put up with Wilson. Two weeks more of giving up everything she'd come to know.

Two more weeks of Richard's existence.

She grumbled to herself at that last thought that managed to creep in and shut her eyes again as if shutting it out of her mind. She allowed her amethyst eyes to open again and she sighed.

In these last two weeks she had to make sure that any contact with Richard was not possible. She couldn't let herself get attached to such a worthless thing like a mortal, couldn't allow anything further to happen. She was Raven, daughter to Trigon, practically the Princess of Azarath and the Underworld itself. Epitome of evil in the most tempting and exotic form.

She forced herself to sit up halfway and leaned on her elbows, glancing to the side out her window and saw a gentle breeze rustling the trees at dusk. Her eyes saddened. She'd failed in her 18 years to see any beauty in life, to enjoy even a simple autumn breeze to run through her hair and caress her face. So many years of hatred and inhumanity running through her blood made her see but one thing in her future; and that was her father's wishes for her. What she'd been created and trained to do. What she'd always dreamed of and wanted in the end. But…

Was what she needed and desired now… still the same thing as what she'd originally wanted?

* * *

**End Chapter**

Raven is now in the state of confusion! (: Dum Dum Dummm hehe.

Please leave me a kind review.

**DarkGirlRavenGrayson**


	16. CH 16: Second Chance?

**A/N:** PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME FOR THE SHORTNESS. Obviously you can see this is more for transition purposes as well as to look into our favorite hero's mind.

I hope this is going along well, the next chapters after this one will be getting MUCH more involved and intricate. I don't know the length yet but does it matter? I'm enjoying these regular updates.

And **THANK** **YOU** for over 200 reviews in this story already after 16 chapters – I'm so happy! :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Night Wing, Raven, Slade, or Alfred.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Second Chance?**

Richard Grayson's eyes set fixated to outside his window, sunshine pouring through it and onto his floor just in front of him where he sat on the bed. Becoming deep in thought was starting to be something of a habit, and he wasn't too keen on where his thoughts often led him. Because he had to admit for once in his life, he didn't have full control. There was more to life than just fighting and looking good and teasing random women… and he wanted that one thing.

The one thing he couldn't have.

"Why Raven…?" he murmured to himself, running a hand through his black, shaggy hair.

He stood and stretched, running a hand over his bare chest and sighing deeply. His mind had been going to the dark empath since she'd left him attached to his bed that early morning. How she kept managing to escape his grasp time and time again was truly beginning to aggravate him. And learning he had true feelings for the woman was out of the question. None of this should have ever happened.

'_But it did…_'

Richard shook his head and made his way to the bathroom, running a hand over his face as he flicked on the light switch. He stared at himself in the mirror and rested his hands on the countertop so he could lean over it and keep his balance, sighing deeply. The blue eyed, tanned, and tired face that stared back at him didn't feel like his own anymore. Everything about him seemed foreign – his insides, his outsides… nothing was left unaffected when it came to Raven.

He stared at himself only a moment longer before murmuring, "Quick hot shower… that's all I need."

* * *

'_Showers just don't do it anymore…' _

Richard sat furiously typing behind a computer monitor in his evidence room, eyes scanning and darting the screen as his fingers moved just as quickly on the keyboard. His mind was set to one thing – learn more of his (hypothetical) dark bird.

"I need to find where she is," he murmured aloud to himself, unknowing Alfred was back in the doorway, watching him.

"Master Grayson?" the old butler chimed in from the door. The young man swiveled around in surprise in the chair he sat in, looking at him.

"Alfred… yes? What is it?" he quickly questioned.

The butler walked into the room and eyed the computer screen before looking to Richard. "Master… you've been acting different ever since these encounters with this woman," he hesitated, sighing softly, "Am I to be at all concerned about you when it comes to your, pardon my language, ass getting kicked again by her?"

"No, don't worry, Alfred. Just some research is all." Richard said with a short laugh, hoping his voice wasn't failing him. "But, uh, could I get a nice cup of tea? I haven't had my breakfast yet."

"Of course." With that Alfred slightly bowed and ushered himself out of the room, leaving the masked hero to his work once again with a sigh.

He glanced back at the screen that held all the locations she and Wilson had recently been to – all the ones in Gotham City – on a map. He tapped the monitor screen to enlarge it and make it become 3D in front of him, the landscape lowering and hovering above the floor so he could see above it. (Tony Starks reference, Chrissy! Lol He has this tech so why can't NightWing? XD Haha) His eyes skimmed eagerly from one destination to the other, trying to find something. Trying to find the slightest inclination of her whereabouts. He sighed.

'_This could take awhile.'_

* * *

After looking at patterns, codes, and files, Richard finally had found what he was looking for.

"Gotham National Bank…" he murmured to himself, seeing the route they had been taking through the city finally all along. '_This time I have you._'

Without thinking twice Richard suited up and donned his familiar mask, jumping out of his bedroom window and taking to the dark streets of Gotham.

Alfred peered into the door as he left, a small smirk making the wrinkles on his face more predominant. He walked into the room and moved the mouse on the pad to make the screen spring to life, Raven's photos on it and location data. Alfred sank down into the chair.

"Oh Master Grayson," he shook his head with a sigh, whispering, "You've finally found _her_…"

* * *

**End Chapter**

I wanted to add Alfred again in this chapter and this is how I did it. It's short, its choppy. But deal with it.

… I am so. Lame. Thank you for noticing. (: haha Reviews are much appreciated.

**DarkGirlRavenGrayson**


	17. CH 17: Intercept

**A/N:** This was later then I thought! Big thanks to Chrissy, my bestie, for helping me with this a tad.

This chapter should be longer then the last few ones have been; I'm really just trying to get this story along before AP testing because I seriously need to start focusing on school and everything. Applying to colleges, AP tests, college credit, ACT and SATs… you know how it goes.

Well I hope everybody is still enjoying the story. Enough said.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters used.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Intercept**

NightWing sat crouched on the rooftop of a building beside Gotham's National Bank, prepping himself slightly before he would make his way inside. This time, he wouldn't let her escape from the law; wouldn't let her escape from _him_. As long as he took out Slade Wilson first, he would have Ms. Raven all to himself. In a way, he liked that idea.

Without hesitating further the hero jumped from the roof above and down onto the Bank's below, taking the momentum and going across to the trap door that would lead down. He pried it open and let his body drop down, disregarding the ladder completely. When he stood straight up and looked around, he found himself to be in one of the offices, unconscious security officers secured in chairs with crackling magic.

Raven definitely was here.

He stealthily made his way out into the bank and past the counters, looking for the vault he knew the two would be stealing from. As soon as he heard bickering, he knew he was close. Uncaring of Alfred's words at the moment of 'not rushing into things', NightWing leapt through the open vault and tackled an unsuspecting Wilson; who dropped all the money he had before and watched as it spilled across the ground. Raven looked up to see him and her eyes widened from beneath her hood, locking gazes with him.

As NightWing was frozen for a moment, Wilson kicked him off him and got back up to his feet, cracking his knuckles as Richard's body connected with the side wall.

"Keep him busy!" Raven ordered as she seemed now a bit flustered. Wilson nodded, not taking his eye off of NightWing and instantly throwing a punch at his face but missing when the hero ducked.

"You think you're tough, huh hero boy?" Slade seemed to be mocking in an irritated manner, hands clenching and unclenching into fists. "Think you can just come and mess with our system; mess with _her, _mess with_ my girl_…"

NightWing knew Wilson was referring to Raven and felt envy shoot through him at the mere thought of Wilson and her being a 'thing'. Just from observing the two though he knew this wasn't even a possibility, but he couldn't let the villain know this truly affected him.

"What do you both want, Wilson?" Nightwing hissed, pose tense like the lithe muscles of a lion. Slade chuckled darkly, taking a similar stance.

"Like I'd tell _you_, hero," Wilson sneered, leaning forward as if starting a race, cold eye watching Nightwing's, like a predator would his prey. The two stood directly across from each other, each hardly daring to breathe, not so much as making a motion.

"Make your move," Wilson taunted; voice almost like a coo. "Show me what you got, bird boy."

Nightwing twitched in annoyance, resisting the urge to charge at his enemy. Wilson's plan was an old one – to bait the opponent and let them come to you – but Nightwing was smarter than that. Never let your enemy get in your head – it'd be the end of you in a battle. With a swift, abrupt movement, Wilson reached into his utility belt and pulled out a knife. Distracted by the sudden flash of silver, Nightwing hardly had the time to jerk away as Wilson came slashing forward.

With coordinated, practiced movements, Wilson pushed towards Nightwing – who stayed mainly on the defensive, barely missing as the blade came dangerously close to his neck. Slowly but surely, he was pushing Nightwing against the wall, where he knew that he would have little to no chance to escape the dagger. If he was going to fight back, it had to be now.

Nightwing charged forward suddenly, surprising his foe, aiming to remove the weapon by breaking Wilson's wrist. On the plus side, Nightwing didn't get as slashed up as he supposed he would at such a close range – on the other hand, he also didn't manage to succeed in his attempt to level the battlefield. As a last resort, as Wilson's aimed for his heart, Nightwing grabbed the blade with a gloved hand, fighting back a cry of pain. As he did this, his other hand hit the side of Wilson's head with such a force that it caused the man to close his eye in pain – a mistake.

Nightwing finished the job of removing the knife, throwing in back behind him with a faint metallic _kink_ as it hit the ground. He forced his other hand forward with as much strength as he could muster, and hit Wilson directly in the chest. He heard the crack – almost like gunfire – as Wilson's ribs cracked and he went flying in the air from such a hit. A few feet away he landed, falling into a heap upon himself.

Sucking in a deep breath, Nightwing assessed the damage. Besides a shallow cut in the front of his costume – and the deep gash in the hand in which he grabbed the blade – he was seemingly fine. Wearily, he looked over at the fallen foe. Instincts told him that he wasn't dead – that this fight wasn't over yet – but like a curious child he had to check on the man. Once within a foot's distance, Wilson leaped up suddenly, hand already at Nightwing's throat as he slammed him into a wall.

Nightwing struggled to keep breathing, taking in as much air as he possibly could with Wilson constricting his airflow.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Nightwing spat out, thrashing slightly – hating that he was showing any sign of weakness.

Nightwing's eyes widened as Wilson merely shrugged nonchalantly.

"Dying is too good for you." Wilson let Nightwing go, only to receive a kick to the chest that left Nightwing sputtering on the ground. It was obvious that Wilson bested Nightwing as for the strength department, but Nightwing's obvious advantage was in his nimble, stealthy way of fighting.

Daringly, once he regained his breath, Nightwing called out, "Are you sure you just can't do it, _old man?"_

Nightwing watched as Wilson's eye narrowed and with a roar, charged on him – face a mix of hatred, fury, and something that almost resembled jealously. Almost. As soon as he made that move he was done for. Nightwing was easily able to leap over Wilson's head and attack his unprotected back. Again Slade fell, but this time for good measure, Nightwing rammed both of his fists on the side of his opponent, making sure this time that he'd stay down.

NightWing looked down with satisfaction as the villain laid on the floor unconscious and allowed himself to catch his breath before looking up to see Raven making her way out of the vault. He quickly ran past Wilson's frame and to her, grabbing her thin arm in his grasp when he caught up and forced her to stop short and get the wind knocked out of her when she collided back against his chest.

"You aren't getting away, now _stop_ this." He said sternly, watching as she thrashed in his tight hold. Without saying a word she mustered up more force and shoved him away with glowing hands, taking a fighting stance. He glared from behind his mask at her, taking a stance as well. "I don't want to fight you, Raven."

"Too bad." She flatly hissed out and levitated four of the tall lamps from the counters to them, throwing them at him. He jumped out of the way of two before running and ducking quickly behind a table, waiting for her to follow him. He heard the third whack into the table, wincing as he felt the vibrations. Quickly, he stood when she chucked the fourth one at the table and grabbed it in his tight grasp, releasing it from her power.

He ran at her with it and gave a short cry, swatting at her with it like a bo-staff. She back bended out of the way and stood quickly before sinking back into the floor and disappearing, NightWing glaring and smacking the floor with the beaten lamp. He quickly dropped it and turned around to see her reappear in a black mist, aiming a punch at her gut and connecting. She winced and gripped her side, stumbling slightly back. She held a glare in her eyes.

"Get out of my life." Raven muttered darkly, refusing to entirely meet his gaze.

"Just hear me out, stop this…" Richard tried to reason, hands up showing he meant her no harm. Regardless she attempted a kick at him and he swiftly evaded it.

"What do you _want_ from me other than to take me to jail?" she spat out.

"I want to talk -"

"Well I _don't_," she practically snarled, "I don't even want to _see_ you."

Ouch. NightWing took her hits to heart, but didn't let her see how much her words truly stung him. How could she be this way towards him after the night in his –

With a sudden, jerking motion, Raven's hand was surrounded her dark aura, and Nightwing found himself up against a wall. She held her hand out, staring at him with hard, deep eyes that he both feared and loved. The way the dark energy surrounded him didn't feel threatening, and neither did Raven's stance. Her hand didn't shake, didn't make any movement, and for one long moment they just stared at each other. Nightwing could almost feel the electricity and tension in the air, like a visible being. At any moment, with a flick of her wrist, Nightwing could have the life choked out of him. He knew what she was capable of – but he also knew, that if she was going to do something, she would have already done it.

"I'm still alive," Nightwing breathed out with a small grin. Raven scowled.

"… I don't _want_ you dead, _Dick_," she taunted slightly. He allowed a smirk.

"Makes me feel special, Raven…" his smirk widened. "Almost as special as you."

With a sudden, near silent sigh, Raven closed her fist and Nightwing fell from his lifted perch. She regarded him wearily, with eyes much older and wearier than her eighteen year old state. Again, he just stared back, feeling the same electric presence as beforehand. Raven nodded once, a hard, jerking bob, and wordlessly disappeared into the floor before Nightwing could even think to do anything.

Suddenly Raven appeared again and had threw open her cloak, birds of her dark energy flying at him from inside its darkness, screeching. Richard gritted his teeth together and bounded out of the way, making his way towards her and grabbing her thin wrists upon reaching her. Her eyes widened and he spun her once quickly in an almost whip like manner, slamming her back against the wall still in his grasp.

"Enough," he whispered. She silently stared up at him, wavering and holding herself back. "This doesn't need to be this way; _you_ don't have to be this way. Harming a city isn't unforgiveable… "

"Don't pretend to know me, because what I am here for is far graver than you know."

"Regardless of what you say there's always hope for change." She thrashed back against him.

"Lies, you should not even _be_ in my presence!" Her eyes hardened and she hissed, "I'll hurt you…" She kicked her leg up and forced him off of her, slinking down into a crouched position and watching as he quickly gained back his composure.

"I don't want to see you end up in jail, Raven."

"And I don't want to see you end up dead." She whispered. NightWing's eyes widened.

"What?"

She watched him as his muscles relaxed visibly and she regretted letting herself say such a simple yet caring phrase. It was better he stay oblivious to all of this; oblivious to what was to come in a matter of less than a week already.

Without saying another word she slowly stood up and stared at him, a mere five feet away from each other. He walked slowly towards her, deliberately taking measured steps to see how she would react, and when she took a step away in response, he stopped as well. Neither spoke for a moment.

"There's always a second chance, clarity… the church can help… anything..."

"Clarity isn't for the damned," she murmured, looking to the floor expressionlessly. When she looked back up her eyes chilled him, their harshness; the darkness in their depths.

And in a flash she was gone. No more fighting, no trying to get under his skin, or no trying to tease him to a point where he was on the verge of unconsciousness and she was sneering above him. No. With a blink of an eye she merely disappeared out of the vault. When Richard ran back to where he'd left Wilson, he saw that he too was gone.

'_Again_…' he thought and hit his fist against the steel vault door, eyes narrowing beneath his mask.

Sure she seemed a tad softer, but would he ever get through to her?

* * *

**End Chapter**

Fight… scene… -twitch-

Hope you enjoyed? Tell me what you think.

**DarkGirlRavenGrayson**


	18. CH 18: Hope

**A/N: **… For once I have nothing to say but enjoy. Hope it isn't too out there. Hope you aren't too disappointed about length either. Suck it up.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this but the plot idea. How unfortunate.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Hope**

Raven peeked into Wilson's bedroom and saw he was indeed still asleep. Sighing softly to herself in relief and silently putting his door back into place, she made her way down the hall and out of their dwelling, looking to see the sun was still barely peeking over the horizon. It could be no later than 5:30 AM and, surprisingly, the city was enveloped in a sort of peacefulness that only the dawn brings.

She shoved her hands into the mid thigh length, pea coat pockets of her jacket that was unbuttoned and looked down at the ground, focusing on nothing in particular but her steps. Every one she took brought her closer and closer; was a small reality check into the fact she really _was_ trying to change herself.

Maybe it was for the better. Maybe she was dead wrong.

In some respects she couldn't believe she was taking his advice – fathoming there could be another life outside of her Hell.

'_What has he done to me?'_ was all she could ask herself when Richard popped into her mind.

After a while of contemplating to herself and walking through the crisp morning air in normal attire for a change, she sensed it. It was so strong it almost made her cringe and take a step back. Her gaze moved upwards and before her she saw it; the Church that was the heart and hope for Gotham City.

Her mere presence felt wrong here.

But she remembered Richard's words three days earlier, remembered the slight glimpse of hope he had made her mind believe there was. The hope he seemed to have for _her_. It made her both puzzled yet glad at the same time; and as she slowly ascended the large steps, her heart skipped a beat and her mind went numb. Her denim skinny jeans felt suffocating as she moved in them, taking her closer and closer to the large double doors. Could she really find peace here? Clarity? Hope? Hesitating no further she slowly pushed the doors open with both hands. She inhaled and almost held her breath as she stared intently before her; walking inside and standing there as the doors shut behind her.

Before her was a small room, which opened up more into the church itself that held rows and rows of pews. In the center though there was a large aisle that led up to the altar. Hesitantly Raven took deliberate steps forward, her knee length high heeled boots softly hitting the tile beneath her and echoing off the high ceilings. She stared straight ahead, lost in thought, feeling nothing but peacefulness around her. Could it really be so that she could enter such a calm and holy place and be rid of her Father's influence? Would she be forgiven for what she had done in the past and for what she was created to do? Was it that simple?

Suddenly she felt her body freeze and her pupils dilated, stopping in the middle of the church; halfway between the doors and the altar. Her hands almost shook at the shock that went through her body and the high glass windows became dark as the sun was blocked, shadows around her now at every angle. Nervously she glanced around at the space and her breathing picked up. She didn't understand, _couldn't_ understand why she suddenly felt _his_ presence, the very presence she was trying to get away from. She shook her head and pressed her hands over her ears, shutting her eyes.

'_He isn't here… he isn't here…'_ she hissed in her own mind repeatedly. She gritted her teeth together, refusing to believe what her head was telling her. He wasn't allowed here, it wasn't possible!

But it was no use. As soon as she opened her eyes she saw herself no longer in the church, but instead before her father, surrounded by his _and_ her Hellish world.

"But how?" she practically cried at him, her exterior becoming hard again and her dark side taking over.

"I am apart of you, Raven… inside and out. Nothing will change your destiny, and nothing will keep you from me, even within the walls of this sacred place." He thundered before her as he picked her up in his massive hand and she squirmed as she was raised to his eye level, a glare in their glowing red depths. She glared back.

"This is just a vision, and I want you _out_!"

"You cannot run and hide from who you are inside, and all that you have done and are destined to do."

"I may not have had a choice at birth, but this is _my_ world now."

"This NightWing has thwarted your mind; never will you do the right thing. You are who you have been the entire time. Your purpose has always been to serve me."

"Perhaps I've found a new purpose, _father_."

"Dear daughter, such foolishness is in your mind now," Trigon seethed, squeezing her slightly harder in his grasp and making her wince. "You will always be daddy's little girl though…" She watched him grin as her vision blurred over and the mark of Scath appeared on her forehead, her jacket slowly becoming sliced by his power. Her eyes widened and she screamed.

"_**NO**_!" she cried out and dug her hands into his giant scarlet thumb, forcing herself out of her day dream of a nightmare and coming back into reality. She collapsed to her knees on the aisle and knelt there shaking, looking down at her hands to see the mark there as well. Her jacket had slits in it from her father and she slowly managed to get control of her breathing again, steam rising around her.

"No…" she said once more, only this time in a whisper. She clenched her hands into fists to hide the marks that had appeared on her palms, to try and forget what she couldn't and never would be able to run from. Why now? Why so suddenly just because of this man did she want to change her ways? Something inside of her was different, something unlike herself that she didn't want to admit and probably never would.

Her face tilted up before her to look behind the altar at the cross that held Jesus upon it being crucified, a sadness welling up inside her like she never knew before.

She was to sacrifice herself, just as he had. For his father, it was his bidding. It was what _she_ had been born to do, what ran through her blood and was engraved into her DNA. Nothing, not even God, could change that.

And as she knelt there before Him and felt all of her sins overwhelm her, she allowed tears to silently slide down her cheeks, and for the first time in a long time, experienced sorrow.

* * *

**End Chapter**

I kinda liked that church reference and symbolism at the end, comparing Raven to a sort of Christ in a sense. I hope people don't flame me for that. :/

Leave me a review on your thoughts? Much appreciated as always.

**DarkGirlRavenGrayson**


	19. CH 19: Opening Up

**A/N: **Mmmm… I dunno what to say. The story's drawing to a close soon. Raven's bending more and becoming not so evil-ish I guess you could infer. Not much for me to explain but if you have a question/comment simply review it and I'll answer it on here. Because… I'm not sure why I did a lot of things in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Raven, Kori or NightWing.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Opening Up**

"Heavens dear, why do you weep?"

A sweet and kind voice came from nowhere in the echoic church and Raven's head snapped up to attention, still on the floor in the same crouched position with tears in her eyes. Before her she saw a tall, petite woman approaching her with auburn hair, bronze skin, and bright green eyes that were caring and kind. She wore a sensible black and white outfit, and Raven sensed her kind heart. It seemed the woman could be no older than she was. As Raven continued to think, the young woman was now before her kneeling as well, a reassuring hand on the Empath's thigh. When Raven did not respond, again she spoke.

"Dear, what is it that makes you weep?"

Raven finally managed to sum up the courage to look her in the eyes and took a shaky breath. "… Who are you?" The auburn haired lady smiled.

"Kori, I reside here in this holy place and am learning to become one with the church. And to have heard you cry out in such despair startled me so. Please, even if I do comfort you in the least, do know this – that you are loved, and that someone will always be here for you. You are never truly alone," Kori finished with a small smile, patting Raven's thigh in a friendly manner. Raven's eyes welled up with tears again and she felt her lips part slightly, feeling the urge to share her deep feelings and darkest truths with this strange girl. But she held back, and without warning, Kori looked up from Raven's face and back at the door, fluidly standing and running out in a hurry.

"Wait –" Raven began, instinctively reaching out as she watched the woman go. But just as quickly as she appeared, she vanished.

Suddenly the doors opened and Raven glanced back to see a silhouette in the doorframe. She squinted her eyes and slightly held herself as she refused to get up from kneeling on the floor, feeling pitiful and so out of character with her usual self.

"Raven?"

The familiar voice shocked her.

"What are you doing here?" she murmured as Night wing approached her, clad in his normal black and blue attire, almost rushing to get to her down the aisle. He stopped when he reached her and crouched beside her, looking at her with a worried expression.

"Thought I'd find you here…" he simply whispered, looking her over from head to toe before suddenly scooping her up in his arms and cradling her against his chest. She didn't move, didn't argue even. She was too exhausted to even try and start a match with him.

"I..."

He wouldn't even let her respond as he shushed her suddenly, looking into her watering and scared amethyst eyes with his masked ones. "Let me take you home, you aren't stable."

"Put me down, Blunder Boy," she muttered. "Like I'd let you go all that way only to apprehend Wilson and I –"

"No… I wouldn't," he promised quickly before she could finish. "You need rest… at least let me take you about half of the way there."

With a sigh and simple nod from her, he smirked down at the beauty in a cocky manner, finally standing up with her still securely curled in his arm as he walked out of the church.

* * *

He felt like this may be going to extremes, but he couldn't help himself. He had to see her again. He had stayed up the night prior and done everything in his power to finally track Raven's whereabouts after he'd found her that morning in the church and it had worked. But he wasn't planning on handing her over to authorities, oh no. He hoped he could reason with her and let her see that as he peered through a window. This was borderline stalker.

He sighed and crept along the house for a bit longer until he finally looked into one of the windows and saw her back to him, curled up in bed on her side. He smiled lightly to himself and pressed a palm against the window, just staring at her form for a bit.

Without wasting much time he put some pressure against the window and it moved in, to his surprise and relief. (Yay for unlocked windows? :D) He lifted it up just enough to where he would be able to slip inside and did so, his feet touching the ground with a light and graceful 'tap'. Just than though, that simple noise made Raven visibly tense to Richard's dismay and she turned on her other side, sitting straight up in bed. Her eyes widened.

"How did you -? Get out!" she whisper hissed and immediately her hand was surrounded in glowing power warningly, her arm aimed straight at him. He put his hands up and didn't move towards her.

"Hey now, shh…" he tried to reason, "Just hear me out, I'm not here to take you away. Don't let Wilson hear us."

He watched as she contemplated to herself; watched as she wavered. Slowly the power that surrounded her hand evaporated and she lowered her arm, looking at him with cautious and worried eyes as her eyes roamed over his NightWing suited body. From the time they had first met to right at this moment, he could hardly believe she was the same deceitful woman.

"I just want to talk," he explained calmly, slowly walking over to her.

She stayed silent as he approached her, moving away from the end of the bed and sitting towards her headboard. He let his eyes graze over her short midnight blue pajama shorts and lace white cami. Finally when he reached her bed he sat on the end next to her and put a hand on the side of her cheek, feeling her stiffen at first before relaxing. He smiled slightly at her.

"Why…?" he whispered to her.

"Why what?" she murmured just as delicately back, not moving his hand.

"Why this wall between us? Why do things have to be this way?"

"We're on different sides of the fence – a hero and a villain. It isn't rocket science."

"That shouldn't matter in the end, not when things are like this… just… why?"

Raven frowned and glanced away. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I'd rather not."

"Raven…" he seemed to be pleading now and she hesitantly took a look back. "I know you aren't all bad, or I wouldn't be here still… you feel something, too. Just like I do when I'm near you…"

Raven opened her mouth to argue that but froze, barely being able to comprehend the words he was saying at that moment. Her mind clouded on any possible argument.

'_He's right… he's changed me.'_

Without answering him she leaned forward and he calmly watched as her hands touched the corners of his mask, silently asking permission with her eyes. He nodded once and Raven slowly peeled back the signature mask, putting it beside him on the bed. She looked at his closed eyes and watched as they opened to look at her, their blue depths a small reminder of that night at the ball. The night that began to change everything for her.

The night everything changed for _them_.

"For the record, I like your eyes," Raven whispered with a small smile. Richard smirked back.

"They're nothing compared to yours…" he pressed his forehead against hers softly, touching their noses. She hesitated before drawing away.

"You shouldn't be here."

"That doesn't change the fact that I am," he countered, laying back on the bed and looking up at her with a cocky grin. She looked down at him and laid a hand against his chest where his heart would be.

"I wish I understood this feeling…"

He gently put his hand over hers and pulled her down next to him, her head resting against his chest and he hugged her lightly to him, holding her. She was surprised but didn't move, feeling a warmth come over her like she'd never felt before; a feeling of being needed and wanted by someone for more than just the gain of themselves. She felt herself subconsciously nuzzle closer.

"You don't have to understand it…" Richard finally responded, slightly stroking her hair. "Just admit to yourself that at least it's there…"

She shut her eyes and allowed herself to stop analyzing and stop thinking, to stop worrying what her father wanted and what was no longer her dream. It may only have been a week left till she was to end the world, but maybe… maybe she _could_ stop it. Maybe she could prevent her destiny.

Raven felt her heartache and she buried her face in his neck, not understanding how such a good soul like his would seem to be falling for her; someone to be damned for all eternity in a mere week.

"One day I'll make you open up…" Richard whispered into her hair, finally breaking the silence. "No matter how long it takes."

'_If only we had that long_,' Raven thought sadly, feeling sleepiness take over her being, comfortable in Richard's embrace. '_If only…_'

Richard glanced down after Raven didn't respond and saw her chest slightly moving up and down, her breathing calm and her eyes shut sound asleep. He smiled and stared up at her ceiling as he held her beside him, not wanting to wake her and not wanting to let this moment end. He would manage to tell her all that he truly felt soon enough, and he would soon open her up and see all that she held hidden away within her mysterious world. Contently, he closed his eyes, and let dreams take him over.

* * *

**End Chapter**

I thought that chapter was both sweet and kinda sad, but nevertheless good correct?

Review, please and thank you. (:

**DarkGirlRavenGrayson**


	20. CH 20: Torn

**A/N**: I'm debating on how to make these chapters after this one, either short and choppy or lengthy and intense. At this point, I'm planning on 2 chapters to finish after this, one being the whole "end of the world" thing in one and then finish off my idea. But what do you guys think – do you want more than that or to have it split up differently? Let me know.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Raven, Richard or Slade.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Torn**

Raven's eyes slowly opened and she was met with the side of Richard's broad chest. She smiled to herself before her eyes widened and she sat straight up beside him.

They were in the exact same position they had been in before she had fallen asleep. He hadn't tried anything on her, and the simple fact made relief wash over her. She _could_ trust him; it was safe to not hold back completely when around him.

Richard's eyes opened just then and he looked up at her, adjusting to the light in her room. He grinned sheepishly.

"I fell asleep and didn't leave, huh?"

"It's alright… I'm, I'm kind of glad you did."

She watched as his grin widened a bit and he sat up beside her, brushing some hair out of her face and sighing.

"I am, too…"

He leaned in closer to her and Raven felt the smallest of blushes come upon her cheeks. Just as she leaned closer as he was, she felt that soon they wouldn't be alone. She pulled back away and put a finger to his lips, forcing his eyes open again.

"Wilson. He's up."

Richard's face grew hard with distaste at the mere mention of her comrade's name and Raven noticed this. She put her hand down and murmured, "You have to go, if he catches you here –"

"He wouldn't." he reassured her but got up regardless, taking his mask in his hand and putting it back into place. She watched him and got up as well, going to her closet and getting a short, silk, white robe out. She glanced back at him as he was hoisting himself up and through the window with ease. He turned and leaned through her window and whispered back to her, "Raven, will I see you again soon?"

She bit her bottom lip and didn't know how to respond at first. "I…"

"Raven, hey you up yet? Why are you sleeping in? You're the early bird around here." Wilson asked from the other end of the door, softly knocking. Raven's face visibly paled a bit and she went over to her window where Richard was outside.

'_**Go**_,' Raven mouthed to him urgently, hands on the windowsill as she called back at the door to Wilson. "N-no, I'm awake! Just… early meditation, don't worry."

"You sound flustered… Raven what's going on, was it your Father? Did Trigon contact you?"

Richard looked at her questioningly and stayed perched outside her window, not budging. "Trigon?" he whispered in confusion, the tone in his voice questioning and wanting answers from her.

She cringed, now Wilson had done it. She heard her doorknob slightly turn.

"Don't come in Wilson, I'm naked!" she spat out and covered her mouth with her hands, barely allowing herself to breath as she waited for him to stop. Immediately the door handle went back into place.

"S-sorry," he stammered and she could sense his dismay… and was that longing? She shuddered, knowing he was holding himself back. "We'll talk later… even though I know you'd like to now." He couldn't help but add for his own amusement and he walked away. Raven rolled her eyes and glanced back to Richard.

"If I were him, I would have opened that door," Richard said with a smirk. She glared at him for his big headedness.

"Will you just _go_, now? Don't think I'm fond of you all that much, big boy." She taunted back, crossing her arms over her ample chest. He let a low chuckle out and sighed.

"Meet me at the park around dusk in three days; no one ever goes there when it's late," he interjected, watching as she raised an eyebrow uncertainly. "I'll be there… and I want more answers."

He leaned in closer just enough to softly kiss her cheek, and before she could threaten him or come up with a response he dashed away and was gone. Raven touched her cheek and sighed deeply, her heart a state of confusion. Three days time meant the day right before she was meant to end the world. In three days her last encounter with Richard, and she was feeling everything but prepared.

She'd fallen, and harder than she had ever expected to.

* * *

"How'd you manage to get away from Wilson?"

Richard's voice forced her to look up from the ground and snap to attention, their eyes meeting as he stood above her from where she was sitting on the park bench. She noticed that he was in civilian clothes as well, complete with sunglasses. She sighed and took his outstretched hand that helped her stand up.

"Said I needed to go to the library – Wilson hates books." She said with a small smile. Richard grinned back charmingly and Raven internally noted she'd reprimand herself later for getting mixed up into all this.

"Shall we?" Richard said with a motion of his hand forward, and silently she nodded as they began to walk side by side down the walk way beneath trees. The sun was just setting and the air was crisp, the two alone in the serene park. Raven put her hands into the pockets of her coat and looked straight ahead, evading his eyes that she knew were lingering upon her.

"Will you tell me something?" he finally asked in the stillness. Raven glanced sideways at him.

"Depends."

"Upon what?"

"Upon what exactly you wish to know."

"I want to know why you're a villain." He said bluntly, "I want to know what drives you into believing this is the only way – what's so big that Wilson has been hinting at?"

Those questions hit home as she sighed and tried to think of a way to answer him without quite answering and giving herself away. But how was that possible, and why should she bother? In a mere day the world would be over for all mortals, Earth was to be destroyed. Nothing, not even this lone hero, could change that. He at least had a right to know what was soon to come.

"I'm sure you've come to realize… I'm not a mere mortal," she started slowly, stopping their walk to look up at him seriously. He stopped as well and looked down at her, patiently waiting for her to continue. "I am half demon… my father's blood runs through my veins. I am not meant to be good; and it was said so ever since my birth. My father's influence over me is strong. These powers are acquired from him…"

"Understood…" Richard said, leaning back against the trunk of an oak tree. "But those could always be put to good use, your powers… they're containable."

Raven shook her head and continued. "My father's name is Trigon, and he is the destroyer of numerous dimensions, ruler to the underworld, an interdimensional demon. I was created to fulfill the prophecy… I've already killed many in his name…"

"Wait," Robin quickly interrupted, staring at her now. Raven didn't let him finish though, not being able to hold her secrets and bloodshed back any longer.

"I'm meant to destroy this world…" she whispered, looking up at him seriously. "And all who inhabit it."

It took him a moment to respond as she stood before him, unknowing of what to say next. Finally he took off his sunglasses and stared her down, blue eyes holding utter confusion in them.

"You're joking with me, right?"

"Why would I joke about such a grave matter called my life?" She sent him a glare.

"I'm not about to let that happen – _**we**_ aren't about to. You can –"

"Do nothing to stop this," she murmured, looking back at him. "What's stated shall be done; what I am to become was Trigon's goal in life. Nothing but a mere monster in the end…"

"I don't believe that's the only way."

"Well you better start believing it, Richard, because humanity has no more than a day."

"And you're _fine_ with this?"

"I was before," she muttered. "When we first met, I was as prepared as ever. And now… now you've fucked me up."

"Then stop this, it isn't written in stone."

"It mine as well be after tomorrow!" she cried back and felt her emotions getting the better of her, breathing heavily. "Try as I may there is nothing in this world that can possibly change the fact that I can't stop him!"

They stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time until Raven couldn't take it anymore.

"This was a mistake, coming here…" she whispered and turned away from him, not moving for a few moments. She felt herself being overwhelmed, her mind clouded over. Her emotions were at ends with one another and if she didn't act fast there wouldn't be much left of Richard.

"Don't say that," Richard murmured, reaching for her arm. But just as his hand brushed against it she pulled it away and began to walk, not even bothering to look back in his direction. "Raven?"

She didn't look back as she continued to trudge forward, continued to refuse the part of her that thought he would understand and thought she could have him and save him. She kept her eyes lowered and bit her bottom lip in pain as she heard him follow her close behind. But she wouldn't turn. She had tried, but now she knew it wouldn't work, even if the world wasn't going to end. Quickly she went into a sprint and ran from him, ran from everything she thought she could possibly grow to love. This would be the last time she would ever see him.

Tomorrow, everything would change.

* * *

**End Chapter**

Oh no! Richard and Raven, and another argument? Things aren't as they were supposed to go for the two love birds!

So tomorrow the world is to end… what's going to happen? (: Leave me a review and guess.

**DarkGirlRavenGrayson **


	21. CH 21: The End PT 1

**A/N: **I have decided that it will take two chapters to destroy this mother f-ing world. :3 haha

Well, there are merely 3 chapters left of this story so I'm happy of the results.

Continue to read, these last three chapters will probably three of the most intense I hope if I can convey the thoughts in my head onto the document before me. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Raven, Slade, or Trigon.

* * *

**Chapter 21: The End PT. 1**

"It's time," Raven whispered as she looked out onto the city from the outskirts of Gotham, perched upon a high tower with Wilson beside her. The wind blew her cloak around her body gently and her hood concealed her face. She was everything but ready.

But no more time could be wasted.

Without hesitating she jumped off of the rooftop, followed by Wilson, and the two landed on the ground in crouched positions. Slowly she stood and surveyed the area, people walking here and there, shops were open, and people were both happy and in despair.

It was just another regular afternoon in Gotham, but if only the people knew that was all about to change.

Raven quickly forced herself to walk forward down the middle of the road, Wilson slightly trailing behind, her cloak whipping back behind and causing people to stop and stare at the oddly dressed two. Cars stopped as to avoid the duo, parking and swerving past as they stopped to glance. Raven's gaze was straight ahead though, eyes sharp, and hood up. And as she made her way towards the center of the city, she felt that familiar surge of her Father's presence within her. That compelling urge and knowledge that her darkest and most deceitful side was closer to coming out than anything else.

The thought chilled her, the feeling not as much as a thrill as it used to be.

"Raven…?"

"Yes?" she murmured without glancing to Wilson or stopping.

"What if he tries to stop us?"

A pause. "Who?"

"NightWing."

As Wilson side glanced at her while they walked he saw her clench her fist. She almost halted – almost faltered. But she continued to walk forward.

"Anyone who interferes with our mission will be stopped. No exceptions," she hissed out. "But no one will dare."

Wilson left it at that as they finally appeared in the large center of town at an intersection, Raven glancing up to the streetlights. With a flash of her eyes, crackling black energy surrounded them and they began to blink rapidly, changing colors. Immediately cars screeched to a halt and Raven's eyes flashed back to the street before her, watching as the veichiles crashed into eachother and made their way towards Wilson and herself. She drew down her hood simply and threw her arms out at her sides, a wind picking up around her and power surrounding them, causing an invisible force to throw the cars all far enough away.

It had been such a long time since Raven had seen people go into such a state of panic before. She looked up at the dark and clouding sky. The people were running from her, rushing to get away and flee in hopes to be spared. Raven felt the familiar rush through her body.

"Wilson, now."

Without asking anything further he revealed the three gems from his utility belt and held them in his palm, looking at her. She nodded and levitated into her lotus position at the center of the intersection, lamppost lights and streetlights blinking all around and car alarms sounding from the mass panic and destruction that was just beginning to unfold. Raven shut her eyes and began to focus.

Wilson watched her for a moment before walking away from her and placing the Aquatic Shenteli Sapphire first about thirty feet in front of Raven, smiling to himself as it floated in place above the ground just as she did. He positioned the other two so that they formed a triangle around her and slowly stepped away, eyes locked onto her.

"The hour is near," Wilson whispered, looking up to the sky and watching as an edge of the sun was darkened out. The eclipse was coming; he grinned.

Raven's eyes stayed shut tight for quite some time. Her father's voice rang through her head, instructing her, only adding to her tension and rage.

"_The time has come, the prophecy shall be fulfilled… the portal will be opened. Finally I shall be free of this firey prison… and the Earth shall be mine." _

"_I will see to it," _Raven thought back to him, regret almost evident in her voice.

Without waiting further Raven's eyes opened and they glowed a bright white, the mark of Scath appearing along her body. She murmured an incantation beneath her breath and the ground beneath the intersection shook; people that had stayed to see what was going on beginning to scream and run once again. Just then where Raven floated above began to sink lower before cracking completely. Cars fell inside as the asphalt disappeared below and buildings shook. The dim light from Raven's marks began to glow an even brighter red as the entire center of the road was collapsed, and the only thing that could be seen down in its' depths was a long spiral staircase and a massive hand directly beneath Raven now. She levitated down to stand upon it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she hissed and raised her arms up towards the sky, causing hooded, skeleton like statues to rise from inside the fallen intersection below and surround her on both sides. Raven's eyes faded from their glow as she glanced at Wilson's grinning face and then up to the sky.

It was a total eclipse.

'_I've known my whole life this day was going to come…'_ Raven thought, looking down at her palms and her eyes saddening. _'I'd never tried to control the dark side of me, never tried to do good things… to fight evil and make up for the horrible thing I'm destined to do. Before I saw this as defining in my life, what I wanted. But now…why?'_ Raven's eyes grew watery and she held back tears that threatened to spill over.

"Richard," Raven whispered and clenched her fists close to her chest.

_**Inner flashback**_

"_I'm not about to let that happen – __**we**__ aren't about to. You can –"_

"_Do nothing to stop this Richard. What's stated shall be done; what I am to become was Trigon's goal in life. Nothing but a mere monster in the end…"_

"_I don't believe that's the only way."_

"_Well you better start believing it, because humanity has no more than a day." _

"_And you're fine with this?"_

"_I was before," she muttered. "When we first met, I was as prepared as ever. And now… now you've fucked me up."_

"_Then stop this, it isn't written in stone."_

_**End flashback**_

"If only that were true," Raven whispered as she was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of Wilson's voice.

"Raven, it's time!"

She nodded and deeply sighed, levitating back into her lotus position as the wind picked up around her and kept her cloak fanned about her. She drew her hood back up and then held her legs, gripping them tight as she shut her eyes, and began to chant.

"The Gem was born of evil's fire; the Gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire…" Raven hesitated as her eyes began to glow a deep red and she looked up towards the sky again, a single tear trailing down her cheek. "The _**end**_ of all things mortal."

Raven clenched her eyes shut again and screamed out, her body being consumed by a glow that was along the three gems that surrounded her as well. The giant claw beneath her began to crumble and in it a small, circular light came from her, the portal opening beneath her. That grew to size of the entire intersection and Raven gasped out, looking down at herself in shock. The gems had worked. Just then from beneath her in the newly formed portal she heard a demonic growl and her eyes widened, quickly flying from the middle to the side of the road and rolling onto what was left of the sidewalk. Wilson was beside her in a second, helping her sit up slightly.

Around them people were still running and pushing past, trying to evacuate buildings and try to escape what was to come. But Raven knew their running was futile. This day was written in her destiny, she had known it since the day of her birth.

"Raven…" Slade murmured, looking at her with both shock and wonder. She glanced down at herself to see her long locks of hair suddenly chopped shorter to above shoulder length and her cloak gone. Her leotard was stripped across her stomach and arms, leaving only areas that should be covered where it stayed on. She clenched her fists and stayed staring at the ground.

The prophecy had been fulfilled.

Even as Slade got up to retrieve her gems before it was too late, she still did not look up. All her senses seemed to zone out, everything seeming like it was a nightmare, a terrible horrible nightmare that she had created single handedly. The roar of her Father's voice simply heightened the sensation as he came free and cackled in mockery, the red demon towering over the city.

"The Earth is _**mine**_!"

With that a large, dark light encased the city and began to spread, Raven knowing well enough that it would continue till it touched all corners of the globe. Till every human being was obliterated. Fire demons emerged from the statues that had once encased them. All Hell was breaking loose. She didn't dare get up off the ground from where she sat, head bowed and hands clenched against the ground. The only thing on her mind was long gone she knew – he hadn't come.

And it was far too late.

Raven looked up finally, eyes filled with sorrow. She dug her nails into her palms and hoped somehow Richard could know what she felt and hear her. In a soft voice, she whispered two simple words as the world she had come to know began to crumble.

"Forgive me."

* * *

**End Chapter**

If that wasn't intense enough for you I really don't know what is! D:

I thought I made that chapter pretty good, both lengthy and intense, so please drop a review and tell me what you thought of it! It would mean the world to me.

**DarkGirlRavenGrayson**


	22. CH 22: The End PT 2

**A/ N: **Sorry for the lateness I'll try to not do it again**! **I won't say much so you can get to reading, because I think I made you curious last chapter. (: But if anything, please _**check out my new one shot "4EVER".**_ If you enjoy romance and more of my adult-like writing, you should like this.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, simply the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 22: The End Pt. 2**

His heart was racing.

He didn't understand how and he didn't care to question why he was still alive. All he knew was that Raven's life was in jeopardy – the world was in jeopardy. And if he could simply find her and convince her to undo whatever had just been done, maybe, just maybe, he could save everyone. Save _her_.

'_Raven_…'

His hands clenched into fists as he pushed himself harder. The world needed him. Gotham needed him. _She_ needed him.

His eyes widened when he saw her a ways off before him on the ground, Slade handing her a shining object, and Night Wing watched as she pocketed it in her circular red and yellow belt. Without hesitating he hid against the side of a building, firmly pressing himself to it. Just the sight of her sent his heart jump starting again, made him feel more alive. As soon as Slade left her side and ran off, he didn't stay back any longer.

"Raven!"

Her head snapped up to attention and finally turned in his direction, eyes wide and tear-filled. She knew that voice.

"Richard…"

He glanced up first to make sure that Trigon was still preoccupied farther away before springing out and running to her, kneeling down beside her and looking her dead in the eyes, caressing her cheek.

"God, Raven, everything you said…"

"How… how are you…?" she uttered, still in a state of shock. He was here, he had survived. But how when everyone else hadn't? She couldn't quite understand what made him stand apart from all the other mortals.

'… _It was me.' _She thought, still simply staring at him before her. _'Our connection spared him… '_

"Sh… " He tried to sooth her, stroking her cheek now. "Please," he whispered in an almost strained voice, pained to see her so broken inside and out. "Please just hear me out."

Raven didn't move from beside him where they kneeled on the ground, simply watched and waited. She owed him that much after all she had done.

He whispered to her in a hushed tone still. "I'm sorry," he managed. "So so sorry… I know it's late and you warned me, but I couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it…" he stopped for a moment to try and regain train of thought. "… Before you, Raven… I was a ghost of a person. A shadow. Nothing with true feeling and meaning besides what I felt for my home, for my city. And then you came along," he placed both hands on her face now, staring into her eyes. "And you changed my world, changed my feelings, changed _**me**_."

"Richard you don't know what you're talking about, you need to get out of here…"

"Raven, please, you have to listen… I know you aren't a bad person."

His tone of voice made her go quiet, had her numb and stuck to her spot suddenly. In one swift motion he gripped the side of his mask and peeled it off, discarding it carelessly as he kept his eyes to her.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened slightly as he openly admitted it, the look in his eyes doing justice and not betraying the feeling in his voice.

"I want to fix this. I want to restore everything, and when we're done, be with you…" he continued, eyes softening.

She slowly managed to push her weak body up and he watched her, easing himself up slowly in front of her to stand as well as the two didn't break their gaze.

"This cannot be fixed," Raven suddenly whispered before continuing "And… I love you, too." At this a smile spread on Richard's face. He grabbed her hands in his and squeezed them.

A roar bellowed from high above them as Trigon stalked forward, numerous fire demons at his side. The two adults looked up. "Daughter…!"

Before they could be spotted, Richard ran with Raven at his side down the road and on the other side of the building, still holding her hands in his as they faced one another again. Before he could speak though the building beside them shook as havoc began to ensue once more, and the city seemed to be crumbling with ease. Street signs exploded, roads cracked down the middle, and buildings began to ruin from the inside out. The glass windows beside Raven and Night Wing exploded and he quickly wrapped his arms around her and buried her face in his chest, back facing the wall to shield them. She poked her head up from his chest and cried out.

"We can't do this… it's far too late! The prophecy has been fulfilled, and the world gone."

"It's never too late," he said. His absolute confidence made her heartache, made her wish he was right.

"I'm so sorry for this," she whispered back, hands now placed against his broad chest gingerly as she looked up at him. "I wish I'd known you before, I wish none of this had happened. Then maybe things would have been different."

He placed a hand on her cheek. "I wish I'd known you, too…"

She shut her eyes, relishing the feeling of his simple touch.

All too soon then she felt the wind pick up around them and she opened her eyes, her hair whipping around her face rapidly. They shared an unknowing look before suddenly Trigon's large hand came down and wrapped around Raven's small frame, clenching around her tightly and making her gasp out for lack of breathe and from surprise. Richard's eyes widened fearfully as he grasped her hand and kept her to him, still unmoving from the road.

"Raven, no!" he screamed, tugging at her with all his strength, muscles constricting in pain.

"Richard!" she clung to him with both hands; squirming and kicking in her father's hold as he simply watched, not gripping her away just yet as to watch her suffer. One hand slipped away from Richard but he caught her other one fast, refusing to give up just yet. He began to fight it more roughly when suddenly an arm came from behind his neck and began chocking him in a headlock before simply holding him back, pulling at him. Richard shut his eyes tight but didn't let go of Raven with his one hand, the other gripping the arm of his attacker in an attempt to set himself free.

"Wilson let him go!" Raven cried out, gripping Richard with a newfound hold. Slade glared at her.

"I no longer work for you anymore, babe," was all he said, restraining Richard.

The hero opened his eyes again to look at Raven, her own amethyst ones staring back into his in an almost surreal way, both refusing to let go of the other. Time seemed to almost stand still for the two, and as Raven's grip slowly began to slip from his, they had a look between the two that said everything: said how they truly felt for each other. Said how fearful they were that this was the end. Said how truly sorry they felt. And last, it told even in the brewing silence as Trigon finally pulled on Raven from high above, that they never would really lose each other.

"No!" Raven bawled, finally allowing tears as she scrambled for Richard's hand once more, their fingers brushing momentarily one last time before she was pulled away high into the air by Trigon. Richard thrashed in Slade's grasp even more furiously now, looking up at her and shouting angrily as the villain tossed him back aside roughly.

Raven looked down from her Father's hand to see Richard weakly pushing himself up and angrily looked at Wilson with a tear streaked face. "Release me! I am no longer of use to you and never wish to be again!"

"Sweet Raven…" he bellowed, squeezing her body in his one hand tighter, making her wince. "How right you are. But never will you be of use to anyone."

Without saying anything further he sent a shock of black power through her body and she shrieked out, shutting her eyes tight before he tossed her aside back down to the ground, her body slicing through the air before crashing into the street. Back away from where she lay, Richard made a run for her, completely disregarding Wilson. But it seemed as if the man had grown in strength and strategy as he swiftly grabbed the hero by his elbow and in a whiplash like motion hurled him back to the ground.

Raven eyes opened weakly and she turned her head to the side, seeing Richard staring at her un-movingly as Wilson beat him against the ground over and over again. This was it – he had given up. Tears trailed down her cheeks once more when she saw him fully collapse and shut his eyes. She wanted nothing more than to go over there and finish Wilson off, but hadn't the strength. Her will power was gone – her body far too weak, and her mind slowly numbing as blood seeped out from it and around her from the initial impact.

She turned her face back up to the sky, staring at it one last time. Richard was gone. She was soon going to be gone. And as her vision began to blur over and the pain in her head and body completely began to overtake her, she shut her eyes and inhaled her last breathe.

* * *

**End Chapter**

… I thought I could do better but it was pretty good? I can't believe the last chapter is coming next! I truly adored writing this story it will stand as one of my favorite and PLEASE remember to continue keeping tabs on my other story "The Caged Bird" as a reminder and also to look out for potentially a new story or two.

**DarkGirlRavenGrayson**


	23. CH 23: Epilogue

**A/N**: The last and final chapter to what I believe was a great success. **THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR LIKING THIS STORY AND STICKING WITH ME**! Over **300 reviews**, I'm so grateful. I may not be the greatest writer on fanfiction but I love what I do and love seeing people love my writing so much. Please, kind words and last thoughts in your reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

Also, to all my Teen Titan fans and dedicated readers, I **WILL** **be posting a new story** based off the Tekken video games, so please check that out? The poll results were very obvious: well over half of you, about 65% to be exact, said to simply continue with Teen Titans, and the other 35% either said "write both" or "I have no idea what Tekken is". So this is what I've decided to do with the results of the poll.

I could use all the support I can get I'm very nervous to stepping out of my Teen Titans comfort zone. But not to worry, I also will be starting a new story I believe as well as continuing "The Caged Bird", so look out for all that good stuff that's to come! **Please read the Author's note that will be at the bottom when the story is done. It has to do with my next Teen Titan story idea.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Raven or Robin or the other teens. Simply the idea for this story.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Raven gasped for breathe as she sat straight up and woke with a start, practically panting out. She placed her hand over her heart and felt it pounding against her chest, as if about to burst at any given moment. She looked around, confused and scared, to see herself in her bedroom and in her bed. She felt her hair, shirt, and tossed the covers away to look down at herself.

She wasn't dead. She was in the tower. She was _alive_.

She got up without a word and levitated to her mirror, staring at her 16 year old face and body, and suddenly it smiled back at her. She hadn't known happiness like this in a very long time. That dream – that _nightmare_ – with Robin –

… Robin!

Her eyes widened and she dropped to the floor on her feet with a soft _thump_, taking off to the door and sliding it open, running down the hallway in search of her leader's room. The adrenaline she felt inside of her was barely containable. Their earlier fight didn't matter anymore. She needed him. Needed his arms around her and his comforting words.

"Robin!" she called out as she turned a corner and continued to his room, suddenly halting when she saw him running though as well in her direction, in mid call of her own name.

"Rave - ! … Raven…" he stopped running as well now as the two stared at each other in the hall from feet away, unmoving for a moment. Finally Raven sprinted back over to him and grinned as he opened his arms to her as she jumped into them, wrapping her own arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in it.

"Azar, you're here, my dream… "

"You too?" he questioned softly, stroking her hair as he held her against him. She glanced up, shocked.

"So you…"

"I think we just... that dream?"

She nodded to his question. "I think our bond is stronger then we first thought."

"That's fine with me," he said with a small smile. "You're in my arms again where you should be…"

"Now ain't that just swell?"

Raven and Robin slightly jumped in surprise and glanced back to see Cyborg who had just blurted out with the other two standing beside him, all still in their night wear with small smiles.

"Would you two like to partake in breakfast with us?" Starfire kindly asked in a hopeful tone. The two birds exchanged a glance and nodded, Robin looking back at Starfire.

"Count us in," he said with a smile to his alien friend. She nodded back and the three of their teammates continued down the hall towards the Main Room, already debating on options.

"Come on… let's join our team," Robin said as he gently set Raven back down on her own feet. He took her hand in his own and was about to walk down the hall when there was a light glow from Raven's side through her pajama shorts. Both teens looked at one another before back at her side.

"Do you know what that…?"

"I have no idea," Raven cut in, hesitating for a moment before slipping her hand in the pocket and wrapping her hand around the glow. She took it out only and opened her hand palm up to see a diamond. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What the… "

Suddenly Raven froze and stopped speaking, staring intently at the gem as realization took over. She looked up and both Robin and herself shared a knowing look.

"The Amethyst Diamond," Robin whispered.

And as Raven stared at his eyes, she knew they had been in anything but a dream.

* * *

**The End**

Dear sweet Jesus and people of fanfiction spare me. I blanked… completely on how to epically finish this off. But basically the entire story was indeed reality – not a dream like the two birds originally perceived. Oooo scary…

Please leave kind thoughts and look out for my upcoming story: **The Name of the Game** (Tekken).

**NOW** as for the new Teen Titans story I wish to post… I have a few (okay, A LOT) of ideas and would like to know what you guys want to see more. **So please**, after reviewing, **go to my profile and vote on the poll for what story you want to see me write next**. **You can vote for TWO**. Thank you all so much once again – I have some of the best readers and reviewers around. (:

**DarkGirlRavenGrayson**


End file.
